FORBIDDEN PASSION
by IshtarTenshi
Summary: Middle ages story about Serena and Heero. It's long but its worth it! please review! Brighten my day!
1. Meeting, Love

FORBIDDEN PASSION  
  
Ishtar: Hey guys! I wrote another fic! I really wrote it for my friends and myself but I figure to put it up To see how it goes. Sorry, there are no Sailor scouts or GW boys except Moon and Yuy. The Only person is Darien ( Bashing). I do own the plot and all the characters except for Moon&Yuy. Also, there may be mistakes so don't be harsh. Heero is out of character. P.S. This is long chapt. Lawyers: Good girl Ishtar.  
  
Ishtar: I know I know.  
  
THE SOUND OF HEELS ECHOED IN THE DARKENED PALACE HALLS; SLOW STEP AFTER SLOW STEP.THE CLICKING STOPPED IN FRONT OF A LARGE WOOD-CARVED OAK DOOR.TWO KNOCKS AND A PUSH MOVED THE HEAVYSET WOOD. THE WALLS WERE SHINING WITH THE MOON WITH IT'S SILVER LIGHT GLINTING OFF METALS.THE HEELS CLICKED AGAIN AS THEY MADE THERE WAY TO A FOUR POSTER BED. A SHAKY HAND ROSE IN THE AIR."COME TO ME." SAID A QUIVERING VOICE. THE HEELS CLICKED AGAIN, STOPPING AT THE SIDE OF THE BED. A SLINDER HAND REACHED OUT TO TOUCH THE BONY ONE."YES, WHAT IS IT. WHAT IS IT YOU NEED, FATHER?" COUGHING RACKED THE SMALL MAN'S BODY. "MY DEAR," THE OLD MAN STARTED,"WILL YOU LOOK AFTER THE KINGDOM WHEN I'M GONE?" THE FIGURE NODDED." OF COARSE.BUT FATHER, YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF IT YOURSELF. YOU WILL GET BETTER, YOU'LL SEE." THE OLD MAN TRIED TO LAUGH.HE ONLY SUCCEEDED IN MORE GUT-WRENCHING COUGHS. THE FIGURE LOOKED ACROSS THE BED AT AN ANOTHER FIGURE. THE FIGURE WAS A DOCTOR.THE DOCTOR LOOKED AT THE FIGURE, AND MOTIONED TO THE DOOR."REST NOW FATHER." THE FIGURE SAID, WHILE PULLING THE COVERS UP TO THE OLD MAN'S HEAD.  
  
THE DOCTOR AND THE FIGURE WALKED OUT, CLOSING THE DOOR BEHIND THEM."WILL HE BE OKAY?" THE FIGURE ASKED WORRIEDLY. "THE KING HAS PHEMONEA.VERY BAD INFACT. MAKE HIM COMFORTABLE, HE MAY NOT LIVE MUCH LONGER." THE FIGURE NODDED SLIGHTLY. THE DOCTOR TURNED AND WALKED DOWN THE HALL, LEAVING THE FIGURE'S SIGHT. THE FIGURE SIGHED HEAVILY. "SERENITY!" YELLED A VOICE. THE FIGURE KNOWN AS SERENITY TURNED. THE QUEEN-ALSO SERENITY'S MOTHER- RUSHED DOWN THE HALL."WELL, IS YOUR FATHER GOING TO BE OK?" SERENITY LOOKED AWAY. THE QUEEN GASPED."HE WANTS US TO BE HAPPY, I KNOW IT."SERENITY TURNED." HE WILL GET WELL.TOMMORROW SHALL GO AS PLANNED. MEET WITH THE FOREIGNERS. WE MUST KEEP THE KINGDOM HAPPY." THE QUEEN NODDED."I KNOW! WE WILL HAVE A BALL, INVITING EVERY ELIGABLE MAN." SERENITY SIGHED. 'NOT ANOTHER BALL,' SHE THOUGHT. SERENITY LOOKED OUTSIDE THE PALACE WINDOWS. THE SUN WAS RISING. IT WAS A NEW DAY IN FRANCE.  
  
AS THE SUN ROSE IN THE SKY, THE KINGDOM AWOKE. FIRST TO WAKE WERE THE CHILDREN; THEN THE MOTHER, BEAKONING THEM TO GO BACK TO SLEEP, AND THE FATHER GRUMBLING HIS MORNING CURSES OF, "I HATE WORK. DAMN THE PERSON WHO INVENTED IT." YES, THE KINGDOM WAS NO DIFFERENT THAN ANY KINGDOM IN THE MORNING.  
  
INSIDE THE PALACE, PRINCESS SERENITY SAT, WAITING ON THE FOREIGN KNIGHTS TO ARRIVE. UNLIKE OTHER PRINCESSES, SERENITY HAD SILVER HAIR AND EYES. HER HAIR WAS IN TWO HEART-SHAPED BUNS ON TOP HER HEAD.UNLIKE OTHER PRINCESSES, SERENITY LOVED TO READ. SHE WOULD OFTEN BE FOUND IN THE LIBRARY, WITH HER NOSE STUCK IN A BOOK. SHE ALSO DID SWORD FIGHTING. THAT WAS SOMETHING A PRINCESS WOULD NEVER DO. ALSO UNLIKE OTHER PRINCESSES, SHE BROKE MANY RULES. RULES LIKE: NEVER RUN IN THE HALLS, ACT LADYLIKE, HAVE YOUR SERVENTES DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU, AND NEVER BE LATE FOR A MEETING WITH A SUITOR. SERENITY HATED SUITORS. THEY WOULD ACT POLITE INFRONT OF YOUR PARENTS, BUT BE CRUEL IN PRIVATE.  
  
SERENITY SIGHED.THE FOREIGNERS WERE LATE.THEN SHE REMEMBERED.MEN ARE MEN, THEY CAN NEVER BE ON TIME.SHE LOOKED AROUND HER.BOOK-FILLED SHELVES SURROUNDED HER. THE LIBRARY WAS A GOOD IDEA. SHE COULD HIDE FROM HER MOTHER'S CONSTANT RANTING ON HOW GREAT THE BALL WILL BE, AND SHE COULD READ IN PRIVACY. THE LIBRARY DOOR OPENED, ALLOWING SERENITY'S MAID-SHA'RIE- IN WITH A CUP OF FRESHLY BREWED TEA, AND HONEY GLAZED BICUITS. "MA'AM, TEA TIME." SHA'RIE SAID, PLACING THE TRAY INFRONT OF SERENITY. "THANK YOU SHA'RIE." SERENITY SAID. AS SERENITY REACHED FOR THE CUP, A BELL WENT OFF. "THE KNIGHTS IS HERE MA'AM. THE QUEEN SAID THAT YOU GONNA TAKE CARE OF IT." SERENITY LOOKED AT HER MAID. "WILL YOU STAY BY MY SIDE, SHA'RIE?" SHA'RIE LOOKED AT SERENITY AS IF SHE WAS CRAZY. "NO MA'AM. I GOTS TO GO YONDER TO THE KITCHEN AND MAKE YA'LLS LUNCH. "SHA'RIE PUSHED SERENITY INFRONT OF HER. "NOW MISTRESS, BE KIND TO THEM MEN," SHA'RIE SAID HURRIDLY. "DON'T TAKE THAT BAD ANGER OF YOURS OUT ON THEM MEN. THEY'S GONNA' CHOP YOU UP IF YOU DO." SHA'RIE LEAD SERENITY TO THE THRONE ROOM."NOW YOU WAIT RIGHT HERE.DON'T GO NO WHERES, YOU HEAR ME OR I'S GONNA' CHOP YOU UP MYSELF."  
  
SHA'RIE LEFT SERENITY IN THE THRONE ROOM. SERENITY STOOD, STRAIGHTENED HER DRESS AND SAT BACK DOWN. SHE HAD NEVER DONE HER PARENT'S JOB BEFORE. SHE WAS GOING TO DO IT SOONER OR LATER. WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN LATER?  
  
THE KNIGHTS GRUMBLED.THEY HAD JUST CAME TO FRANCE, AND THEY WERE BEING FORCED TO MEET WITH THE ROYALS."HEY WOMAN, WHY CAN'T WE HAVE A FEW MINUTES TO REST, HUH? I MEAN, WE WERE TRAVLING FOR A LONG TIME." SHA'RIE STOPPED. "MY NAME IS SHA'RIE. YOU GOT THAT, SHA'RIE." SHA'RIE TURNED AND WALKED AGAIN. SHE STOPPED AGAIN INFRONT OF THE THRONE ROOM. SHE OPENED THE DOOR. "NOW YOU MEN BE NICE. IF YOU AIN'T, I'LL CHOP YOU UP AND PUT YOU IN THE COOKER." SHA'RIE PUSHED THE MEN THROUGH; THE DOOR SLAMMING SHUT BEHIND THEM.THE MEN MADE A LINE INFRONT OF THE STONE STEPS BEFORE THE THRONE. THEMEN LOOKED AT WHOM THEY WERE GOING TO BOW TO. 'NOT ANOTHER WOMAN,' THEY THOUGHT.  
  
AS THE KNIGHTS BOWED, SERENITY DECIDED TO LOOK EACH ONE OVER.ON THE RIGHT WAS THE OLDEST OF THE GROUP OF FIVE. SHE THEN LOOKED TO THE LEFT. THE LAST KNIGHT WAS OBVISOUSLY THE YOUNGEST. "INTROUCE YOURSELVES, STRANGERS." SERENITY SAID IN A REGAL TONE. "JOHNSON WILLMAN," SAID THE OLDEST BOWING. SERENITY NODDED. "ELLOITT HUNTSMAN." THE MAN BOWED. "BRADLEY MARSHALL." HE ALSO BOWED. "JAMES FARMET." JAMES BOWED SLIGHTLY. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" SERENITY ASKED. "MY BACK, YOUR HIGHNESS." SERENITY LOOKED AT HIM. "THE DOCTOR WILL SEE YOU AFTER YOU ARE DISMISSED." SERENITY LOOKED AT THE LAST KNIGHT. "STATE YOUR NAME." THE YOUNGEST KNIGHT RAISED HIS HEAD. "HEERO YUY." THE KNIGHT BOWED, TAKING AFTER THE OTHERS. "YOU ARE AWFULLY YOUNG TO BE A KNIGHT. YOU ARE FRENCH, YES?" HEERO NODDED. "I WAS BORN HERE.I LIVED HERE TILL I WAS TRANSFERED, YOUR MAGISTY." SERENITY SMILED.  
  
"I AM SORRY THAT MY PARENTS ARE NOT HERE TO GREET YOU, BUT MY MOTHER IS PLANNING A BALL IN YOUR HONOR." SERENITY LIED ABOUT THE BALL.IT WAS PLANNED IN HER HONOR NOT THERE'S. "I AM PRINCESS SERENITY. I WILL BE SURVEYING YOUR PROGRESS HERE IN FRANCE." JOHNSON BROKE OUT LAUGHING. "YOU A WOMAN! SURVEYING US MEN! THAT'S A LAUGH ISN'T IT BOYS!" JOHNSON AND THREE OTHER KNIGHTS LAUGHED. "I BROKE A NAIL! SOMEONE HELP ME IM GONNA' DIE!" JOHNSON KEPT LAUGHING.  
  
SERENITY ROSE OUT OF HER THRONE, HER HAIR SREADING OUT IN HER ANGER. SHE HAD SHOWN KINDNESS. SHE HAD RESPECTED THEM, AND THEY INSULT HER? SHE COULD DO ANYTHING A MAN COULD DO. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT A ROYAL! I HAVE THE RIGHT MIND TO HANG YOU FOR DISRESPECT!" SERENITY GLIDED DOWN THE STAIRS.SHE STOOD INFRONT OF EVERY MAN, SLAPPING EACH ONE HARD ENOUGH FOR THEM TO STEP BACK. "YOU FOUR WILL GO TO YOUR CHAMBERS THE REST OF THE DAY! NO FOOD! YOU WILL STAY THERE UNTIL IT IS TIME FOR THE BALL!" "BUT THE DOCTOR MA'AM?" SERENITY LOOKED AT JAMES. "OUT BEFORE I REMOVE YOU FROM MY SIGHT MYSELF!" THE MEN BOWED QUICKLY, THEN SCURRIED OFF.  
  
SERENITY TURNED TO THE SOUL SURVIVOR OF HER ANGER."I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO SEE THAT, STRANGER."SERENITY SAID, STANDING INFRONT OF HEERO.THE DOOR OPENED. "LUNCH IS A READY." SHA'RIE SAID.SHE LOOKED AROUND. "WERE THEM OTHER MEN AT?"SERENITY LOOKED AT SHA'RIE."THEY ARE IN THEIR CHAMBERS.THEY HAVE INSULTED ME, SO IN RETURN, THEY WILL STAY IN THEIR CHAMBERS THE REST OF THE DAY.NO FOOD.NO DOCTORS, AND CERTAINLY NO MAIDS.THEY WILL COME OUT WHEN THE BALL STARTS." SHA'RIE NODDED."THIS WAY PLEASE."  
  
SHA'RIE LEAD SERENITY AND HEERO TO THE DINNING HALL, WHERE LUNCH WAS AWAITING.SERENITY WAS ABOUT TO PULL THE CHAIR OUT SO SHE COULD SIT, BUT HEERO CAME UP BEHIND HER AND PULLED THE CHAIR OUT FOR HER."THANK YOU." SERENITY SAID AFTER HEERO HAD SAT DOWN."HERE YOU GO, MA'AM, SIR."SHA'RIE SAID PLACING A PLATE INFRONT OF EACH.AT THAT MOMENT THE QUEEN CAME IN; TAKING HER RIGHTFULL PLACE NEXT TO SERENITY.HEERO STOOD AND WALKED BEHIND THE QUEEN. HE DID THE SAME THING TO THE QUEEN, THAT HE DID WITH SERENITY.HE SAT DOWN AGAIN."SO POLITE.I WISH THERE WERE MORE MEN LIKE YOU."SAID THE QUEEN.SHE LOOKED AROUND."ARE YOU THE ONLY KNIGHT WHO CAME?"HEERO SHOOK HIS HEAD NO. "THE OTHER KNIGHTS WERE VERY RUDE, MOTHER.THEY INSULTED ME SO I PUNISHED THEM."THE QUEEN GASPED."I'M GOING TO GO HANDLE THIS RUDENESS."THE QUEEN SAID."YOUR DAUGHTER HANDLED IT QUITE WELL, I A SURE YOU."HEERO SAID."GOOD.NO ONE IS RUDE TO MY BABY." THE QUEEN SAID."MOTHER!"SERENITY HISSED.  
  
THE LUNCH WAS WONDERFUL.WINE OF EVERY FLAVOR, CHEESE OF EVERY TYPE, MEATS OF ALL KINDS, VEGETABLES OF ALL SORTS; SHA'RIE HAD REALLY OUT-DONE HERSELF.AS LUNCH PROGRESSED, SERENITY FOUND OUT MANY THINGS ABOUT HEERO.HIS MOTHER AND FATHER ARE GOOD FRIENDS WITH THE ROYAL FAMILY, HE IS EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD, AND HE IS A MASTER SWORDSMAN.SERENITY WAS VERY IMPRESSED.SHE WAS BEGINNING TO LIKE HEERO.SHE BEGAN TO LIKE HIM A LOT.  
  
THE KNIGHTS GRUMBLED.EACH HOLDING THEIR CHEEK, THEY CURSED SERENITY."I'M HUNGRY DAMN IT! I NEED SOME DAMN FOOD!"GROWLED ELLIOTT.ELLIOTT, WITH JET BLACK HAIR WAS A RESONABLE MAN.HE WAS PUGGY YET SKINNY AT THE SAME TIME.THE ONLY THING THAT YOU COULD DO TO GET ON HIS BAD SIDE WAS TO MESS WITH HIS FOOD. "DON'T I KNOW IT.I REALLY NEED A DOCTOR NOW, MY CHEEK FEELS LIKE IT'S ON FIRE."JAMES COMPLAINED.JAMES, WHO'S CHARMING PERSONALITY WAS ONLY HALF OF HIM, HAD BLONDE HAIR THAT COVERED HIS EARS.SKINNY AND ATHLETIC, HIS SMILE COULD WOE ANY GIRL THAT HE WANTED TO SEDUCE."THAT LITTLE WENCH MADE A RED MARK ON ME." BRADLEY SAID LOOKING IN THE MIRROR.BRADLEY, WITH HIS RED HAIR AND FRECKELS, WAS THE SAME AS JAMES.TO HIM, LOOKS WERE EVERYTHING."NO MAIDS! SHE MUST BE TRYING TO KILL ME!" JOHNSON SAID IN ANGER.JOHNSON, THE MOST PERVERTED OF ALL FIVE, LOVED WOMEN.SHABBY BLONDE HAIR COVERED HIS EYES.HE WAS PUGGY AS WELL BUT HE WAS STILL FIT."NO ONE IS MORE CONCERNED ABOUT WOMEN THAN YOU, WILLY."ELLIOTT SAID.  
  
"THIS IS YOUR CHAMBER."SERENITY SAID TO HEERO."THANK YOU PRINCESS SERENITY."SERENITY SMILED AT HIM."YOU CAN CALL ME SERENA."HEERO NODDED BEFORE ENTERING HIS CHAMBERS.AS HEERO SHUT THE DOOR, HE TOOK A MOMENT TO LOOK AROUND HIS ROOM.HIS ROOM DIDN'T LOOK LIKE THE CUSTOMARY ROOM FOR A KNIGHT.IT WAS SUITED FOR A PRINCE, WHICH HE CERTAINLY WAS NOT.  
  
AS HEERO LAID HIMSELF ON THE SILKLINED BED, HE SMIRKED.HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO HADN'T GOTTEN IN TROUBLE.HE HAD TO MAKE SURE THAT HE BRAGGED ABOUT THE LUNCH TO HIS FELLOW KNIGHTS.HE HAD TO BE DETAILED; AFTER ALL, THEY HAD TO BE PUNISHED."SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST."HE MURMURED.THE FOUR KNIGHTS WEREN'T VERY FIT, AND THEY WOULD KILL EACH OTHER FOR FOOD.  
  
SERENITY SLUGGISHLY WALKED TO HER ROOM.AFTER SHE HAD SLIPPED OFF HER SHOES, SHE SAT AT HER VANITY.SHE SLOWLY BRUSHED HER HAIR; SMOOTH STROKE AFTER SMOOTH STROKE.AS SHE BRUSHED HER SILVER HAIR, SHE THOUGHT.ARE ALL FOREIGN KNIGHTS RUDE? SHE WAS CERTAINLY HOPPING NOT. SERENITY SIGHED.SHE DELICATELY SET THE BRUSH DOWN.A DOOR OPENED BESIDE HER. SHA'RIE CAME OUT OF THE SECRET DOOR."SERENA? IS YOU ALRIGHT?"SERENITY NODDED."I'M SANE IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE ASKING." SHA'RIE GIGGLED."SO, WHAT DRESS ARE YOU GONNA' WEAR?" SERENA LOOKED UP."I DON'T KNOW.I WAS HOPING I COULD SKIP OUT.I MEAN, DANCING WITH ALL THE ELIGABLE MEN IN FRANCE? MY MOTHER IS NOT RIGHT IN THE HEAD." SHA'RIE LAUGHED, HER BROWN LOCKS BOUNCING. SERENA LOOKED SHA'RIE UP AND DOWN."WHY DON'T YOU GO IN MY STEAD?" SHA'RIE STOPPED LAUGHING.SHA'RIE WAS A SKINNY WOMAN OF TWENTY.SHE HAD A PERFECT FIGURE, BUT SHE WAS A SLAVE.HER SKIN WAS A NICE CARAMEL COLOR.BEUATIFUL BLACK SKIN."YOU KNOW THEY'S WON'T LET ME GO.I'S GONNA COOK WITH THE OTHER COOKS."SERENA FROWNED."THEY WILL LET YOU GO.I DON'T EVEN HAVE ASK.WAIT! I GOT IT NOW.YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO GO! TRAITOR!" SHA'RIE LAUGHED. "NOW, LET'S GET YOU DRESSED.  
  
HEERO SAT ON HIS BED CROSSLEGGED."DO I GO OR DO I STAY?"HE SIGHED.HEERO TURNED TO KNOCKING AT THE DOOR.IN CAME A PLUMP MAID.SHE BOWED. "PRINCESS SERENITY SENT ME TO GET YOU, SIR.THE BALL IS ABOUT TO BEGIN." SHE BOWED AGAIN, THEN LEFT.HEERO STILL SAT ON HIS BED."GO OR STAY?"HEERO ASKED HIMSELF AGAIN. HIS DOOR FLEW OPEN."COME ON BOY! LET'S GO!"JOHNSON PRACTICALLY YELLED TO HEERO. "I'M NOT GOING."HEERO SAID."THERE WILL BE WINE.YOUR FAVORTIE, RED INE."ELLIOTT SAID COAXING HEERO.SILENCE FIILED THE ROOM."WAIT TILL I GET MY CAPE ON."  
  
QUEEN MARIANNETTE SAT ALONE ON HER THONE. EVERY ELIGIBLE BOY AND MAN THAT COULD COME WAS HERE.SHE SORT OF FELT SORRY FOR HER DAUGHTER.THERE WERE SO MANY MEN.HER FEET WOULD HURT AFTER TONIGHT.THE QUEEN LOOKED AT THE TALLER EMPTY THRONE BESIDE HER.SHE FELT BAD THAT HER HUSBAND COULDN'T BE HERE.THE BALL WAS HIS IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE, IT WAS THAT HE COULN'T DO IT HIMSELF.HORNS SOUNDED, SOUNDING SERENITY'S AND THE NIGHTS' ENTRANCE. PRESENTING THE PRINCESS OF FRANCE, SERENITY, AND THE FOREIGN KNIGHTS."SERENITY CURTISIED WHILE THE KNIGHTS BOWED.SERENITY MADE HER WAY TO THE THRONE.THE BALLROOM WAS SILENT. SERENITY RAISED HER HANDS."LET THE FESTIVITES BEGAN!"SHE YELLED SO THE WHOLE ROOM COULD HEAR.EVERYONE CHEERED.EVERYONE GRABBED A PARTNER, AND BEGAN TO DANCE. "MAY I HAVE THIS DANCE?" A MAN ASKED SERENITY.SERENITY SMILED AT HIM THEN BEGAN TO DANCE HERSELF.  
  
"WINE!"DROOLED BRADLEY."SAVE SOME FOR THE REST OF US, BRADLEY.IF YOU GUZZLE IT ALL, THERE WON'T BE ANYTHNG LEFT."FROWNED JAMES." WHATEVER."BRADLEY SAID BETWEEN GULPES OF WINE.  
  
HEERO LOOKED AROUND WHILE SIPPING SOME RED WINE THAT HE HAD MANAGED TO SNAG BEFORE BRADLEY DRANK THE WHOLE THING.HE SAW DUKES AND DUCHESSES WITH THEIR FANCY JEWLERY AND DRESSES.HE THEN CAUGHT SIGHT OF SERENITY.SHE DIDN'T LOOK LIKE SHE WAS HAVING A GOOD TIME."HEERO? CAN I HAVE YOUR WINE?" ASKED A DRUNK BRADLEY."SURE, KNOCK YOURSELF OUT."HEERO SAID HANDING HIS GLASS TO BRADLEY.BRADLEY LOOKED AT THE CUP THEN PUT IT ALL IN HIS MOUTH. BRADLEY PASSED OUT RIGHT AFTER THAT. HEERO SHOOK HIS HEAD. HE BEGAN TO HEAD TO THE DANCE FLOOR.  
  
SERENA WAS BEING TWIRLED AND PUSHED.SHE WAS GOING TO EACH MAN.'WHY CAN'T MOTHER MAKE AN AGE LIMIT?'SERENITY TWIRLED TILL SHE WAS IN THE ARMS OF SOMEONE NEW.SHE LOOKED UP INTO THE FACE OF HEERO."HEERO."SHE BREATHED LIGHTLY."IT LOOKED LIKE YOU NEEDED A BREAK."HEERO SAID GRUFFLY.SERENITY SMILED.  
  
"LOOK AT HEERO.FIRST HE BRAGS ABOUT LUNCH, KNOWING WERE HUNGRY.THEN HE GOES AND DANCES WITH HER.WHY DOES HE GET SO DAMN LUCKY WITH THE LADIES!" JOHNSON ASKED ANGERLY. "HE NEVER MAKES A MOVE ON THEM."ELLIOTT SAID."HEY WILLY, THEY'RE GOING OUTSIDE!"BRADLEY YELLED AFTER BEING REVIVED. HE POINTING AT THE RETREATING FORMS OF SERENITY AND HEERO. "AFTER THEM!"HE DRUNKENLY YELLED.  
  
SERENITY AND HEERO WALKED TO BALCONY."THANKS HEERO.I REALLY NEEDED A BREAK."SERENITY STOOD AT THE RAIL.HEERO TOOK TIME TO LOOK OVER SERENITY.SHE WAS WEARING A SILVER DRESS THAT HUGGED HER UPPER BODY BUT SLIGHTLY FLARED OUT AT THE BOTTOM.HE LOOKED AWAY."MADAM!"HEERO AND SERENITY TURNED. SHA'RIE RAN DOWN THE HALL."SHA'RIE! YOU DID COME! I KNEW THAT WAS YOU I SAW."SHA'RIE SMILED."YES, WELL I'S GOTTA GET GOIN'. BYE!'SHA'RIE YELLED RUNNING DOWN THE HALL. SOON A MAN RAN UP."EXUSE ME PRINCESS, BUT HAVE YOU SEEN SHA'RIE?" SERENITY SMILED. "SHE RAN DOWN THE HALL.THAT WAY."SERENITY POINTED BEHIND HER.THE MAN THANKED HER THEN RAN DOWN THE HALL HIMSELF.SERENITY TURNED TO TALK TO HEERO, HE WAS GONE.SHE SMILED, SHAKING HER HEAD. "NOTHING HAPPENED.NOTHING AT ALL.NO KISSING, NO HUGGING.WHAT'S HE PLAYING AT?"ASKED BRADLEY."WHAT A WASTE.AND SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL."SAID JOHNSON.  
  
SERENITY SAT ON HER BED, LOOKING AT THE RISING SUN.LAST NIGHT HAD BEEN WONDERFUL.SHE ATLEAST GOT TO DANCE WITH HEERO."IT WASN'T EVEN A WHOLE SONG. I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M DROOLING OVER HIM." SERENITY DECIDED TO GIVE HER FATHER A VISIT.AS SHE LEFT HER ROOM, SHA'RIE RAN INTO HER."HI."SERENITY SMILED. "HI. YOU HAD FUN LAST NIGHT DIDN'T YOU." IT WAS A STATEMENT, NOT A QUESTION.SHA'RIE BLUSHED."WELL GOTTA' RUN, BYE!" SHA'RIE SAID.SERENITY LAUGHED AS SHE WENT INSIDE HER FATHER'S ROOM. SHE ALMOST CRIED WHEN SHE SAY THAT HER FATHER WAS AWAKE, SITTING UP, AND EATING.KING JUAQUEZ LOOKED AT SERENITY.HE SMILED."HELLO SERENA."SERENA LOOKED TO HER FATHER'S RIGHT SIDE.THERE SAT HEERO WITH A BOWL OF SOUP IN HIS HANDS.HEERO GAVE HER A HALF SMILE.  
  
"YOU SEEM TO KNOW EVERYWHERE I GO OR AM GOING."SERENITY SAID AFTER SHE AND HEERO HAD LEFT THE KING'S ROOM.HEERO LOOKED AT HER."IT'S SIMPLE.I CAN READ YOU LIKE AN OPEN BOOK."SERENITY LAUGHED LIGHTLY."SO ARE YOU TRYING TO OPEN THE SECRETS OF MY HEART? IF YOU ARE, IT WON'T WORK"HEERO LAUGHED A HEART MELTING LAUGH.THE FIRST SERENITY HAD EVER HEARD FROM HIM. "I CAN NEVER OPEN YOUR HEART, PRINCESS.I ONLY WILL IF YOU LET ME.MAYBE EVEN THEN, I STILL WON'T.""NOT EVEN IF I ASKED YOU? PLEADED WITH YOU? BEGGED YOU? "HEERO THOUGHT FOR A SECOND. "MAYBE."  
  
"SECRETS OF THE PRINCESS'S HEART? HOW DID HE MANAGE THAT?"JOHNSON ASKED."LIKE I SAID, HE DOESN'T MAKE A MOVE ON LADIES."ELLIOTT SAID."BUT I THOUGHT THAT WAS A MOVE?"BRADLEY SAID CONFUSED."DON'T THINK, BRADLEY, JUST DON'T THINK."JAMES SAID RUBBING HIS TEMPLES.  
  
SERENITY WONDERED AROUND THE PALACE."I'M BORED.WHY DOES THIS PLACE HAVE TO BE SO BORING?"SHE SIGHED."YOU WON'T BE BORED IF YOU COME WITH US."SERENITY TURNED.BEHIND HER STOOD THE OTHER FOUR KNIGHTS."WALK WITH US. PLEASE?"SERENITY SIGHED."ALRIGHT."  
  
AS THEY ALL WALKED THROUGH THE FLOWER GARDENS, THEN MEN KEPT RUNNING OFF AND LATER CAME BACK WITH A FLOWER.SERENITY THANKED EACH ONE GRATEFULLY.SERENITY SAT DOWN ON A BENCH, JOHNSON SITTING NEXT TO HER."SO PRINCESS, DID YOU ENJOY THE BALL LAST NIGHT?" "NOT REALLY. ACTUALLY I HATED IT." SERNITY SAID DISMISSING JOHNSON'S QUESTION.JOHNSON SCOOTED CLOSER TO SERENITY.SHE LOOKED AT HIM AS IF HE WAS CRAZY; SHE SCOOTED FARTHER DOWN THE BENCH.JOHNSON KEPT SCOOTING CLOSER, MAKING SERENITY ANGRY.FINALLY SHE HAD ENOUGH."EXCUSE ME SIR JOHNSON.I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE A WALK." "I'LL GO WITH YOU." "NO!"SERENITY SIGHED AGAIN.SHE WALKED OFF. 'ANY PLACE IS BETTER THAN BEING WITH JOHNSON.' SERENITY THOUGHT AS SHE HEADED TO A FAR PART OF THE GARDEN.  
  
HEERO DIDN'T KNOW WHY SHA'RIE HAD ASKED HIM TO HELP HER GET FLOWERS.HE WAS CURRENTLY HOLDING A KNIFE THAT WAS GETTING READY TO CUT THROUGH A ROSE STEM. "WHY DID I LET HER CONVINCE ME TO HELP HER?" HEERO ASKED HIMSELF."HOW ARE YOU DOING HEERO?"SHA'RIE ASKED FROM HER CROUCHED POSITION."FINE SHA'RIE."HEERO LIED.HE DIDN'T HAVE ON FLOWER IN HIS BASKET.HE SIGHED.'KNIGHTS AREN'T MENT TO PICK FLOWERS.WE FIGHT ENEMIES NOT FIGHT ROSE STEMS. 'FOOTSTEPS MADE HIM LOOK UP. "HELLO HEERO.YOU STALKING ME?" HEERO CHUCKLED. "HARDLY.SHA'RIE ASKED ME TO HELP HER.I DON'T KNOW WHAT MADE ME DO IT."SERENITY GIGGLED.HEERO SLICED THE STEM HE HAD BEEN HOLDING."  
  
WHY AREN'T THE OTHERS WITH YOU?"HEERO ASKED."THEY WERE BUT THEY WERE GETTING OUT OF HAND." HEERO SHOOK HIS HEAD."ALWAYS HAVE ONE OF US WITH YOU. SOMEONE MIGHT GRAB YOU WHILE YOU'RE ALONE."HEERO WINCED AS A ROSE THORN PENITRATED HIS FLESH.HE PULLED IT OUT."ARE YOU ALRIGHT? OH, YOU'RE BLEEDING." SERENITY SAID WITH WORRY. "I'M FINE."HEERO SAID."GIVE ME YOUR FINGER, HEERO." SERENITY SAID."WHY?" "I'M GOING TO FIX IT."SERENITY GRABBED HEERO'S HAND.SHE REACHED INTO A SIDE POCKET.SHE TOOK OUT A CLOTH.SHE TORE IT THEN TIED IT AROUND HIS FINGER.AFTER SHE DID THAT, SHE KISSED HIS BANDAGED FINGER."ALL BETTER."SERENITY SAID, PROUD OF HER WORK.HEERO REACHED DOWN AND SLICED A ROSE STEM.HE HANDED IT TO HER."THANKS." HE SAID.  
  
TWO MONTHS HAD GONE BY, AND THE KNIGHTS WERE STILL THERE.THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN SERENITY AND THE KNIGHTS GREW TO FRIENDSHIP.BROTHERS SISTER LOVE. EVERYDAY SERENITY'S INNOCENT LOVE GREW STRONGER FOR HEERO.WHAT HEERO WAS SLOWLY REALIZING WAS THAT HE WAS IN LOVE WITH SERENITY.SHE WAS PRECIOUS TO HIM HE HAD TO ADMIT. HE WAS USUALLY EMOTIONLESS BUT THE VERY MOMENT HE ARRIVED AT THE CASTLE, HEERO OPENED UP, WELL, TO SERENITY ANYWAY.  
  
SHA'RIE ROUNDED THE CORNER TO SERENITY'S ROOM.SHE STOPPED WHEN SHE HEARED GIGGLING.'HEERO'S WITH HER.I THINK IT CAN WAIT TO TELL HER.'SHA'RIE WAS ABOUT TO TURN BUT DECIDED TO LISTEN.SHE PUT HER EAR UP TO THE DOOR. SERENITY LAUGHED AS HEERO TOLD HER WHAT HAPPENED OUT IN THE TRAINING AREA."THEN ELLIOTT SLIPPED AND FELL IN THE MUD. JOHNSON TRIED TO GET TO HIM, BUT HE SLIPPED AND FELL, TOO.IT WAS HILARIOUS.IT HAPPENED THIS MORNING, BUT I STILL CAN'T STOP LAUGHING."HEERO SAID WITH A SMILE ON HIS FACE.SERENITY LAUGHED AS SHE TRIED TO PAINT HEERO. WHILE SHE WAS PAINTING, SHE TOOK A MOMENT TO LOOK OVER HIM.HEERO HAD MAHOGANOY HAIR, WITH PURSSIAN BLUE EYES.HIS TALL, MUSCULAR BODY WAS SUPPORTED BY THE LITTLE BIT OF ARMOR HE WAS WEARING.'PERFECT. HE'S PERFECT. HE CERTAINLY HAS OPENED UP TO EVERYONE. I'M SO GLAD HE IS WITH ME RIGHT NOW.'  
  
"THIS IS BORING.I'M GONNA GO MAKE DINNER.I CAN TELL HER LATER."SHA'RIE SIGHED  
  
SERENITY PUT DOWN HER PAINTBRUSH.SHE HAD TO TELL HIM.SHE HAD TO TELL HIM WHAT SHE FELT.SHE GOT UP AND WALKED TO HEERO."I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU." SERENITY SAID.HEERO SWITHCHED HIS POSITION ON THE BED FROM LAYING TO SITTING CROSSLEGGED. "I.I.I CAN'T!" HEERO TOOK SERENITY'S FACE IN HIS HANDS. "TELL ME. "SERENITY LOOKED AT HIM. 'THIS IS IT. I HAVE TO TELL HIM.'COURAGE SERENITY, COURAGE!'SERENITY TOOK A DEEP BREATH."I LOVE YOU, HEERO.I HAVE FOR QUITE SOME TIME."SERENITY EXHALED HER BREATH.HEERO LOOKED AT HER."I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU TOO." HEERO SAID. 'REJECTION!' SERENITY THOUGHT. "I LOVE YOU TOO." SERENITY COULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT SHE WAS HEARING. "YOU DO?" HEERO NODDED. AT FIRST SHE THOUGHT HEERO WAS LYING TO HER BUT HEERO STARTED SMILING A DAZZALING SMILE AT HER. HEERO SMILED AT SERENITY.THEY LEANED FOREWARD.THEIR LIPS TOUCHED IN A SOFT KISS.THEY PULLED BACK.'MY FIRST KISS!' SERENITY THOUGHT. "I DIDN'T LIKE THAT.LET'S TRY THAT AGAIN." HEERO SAID. THEY KISSED AGAIN, MAKING THIS KISS DEEPER THAN THE FIRST ONE; EXTREMELY DEEPER. HEERO WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND HER SLINDER WAIST, PULLING HER MORE INTO THE KISS.THE KISS DEEPENED.SERENITY POURED EVER EMOTION SHE EVER HED INTO THE KISS.AFTER WHAT SEEMED LIKE AN HOUR, THEY LET GO FOR AIR."YOU'RE MINE.NO ONE CAN HAVE YOU."HEERO WHISPERED."THE SAME TO YOU."SERENITY SAID CURRLING UP TO HEERO.  
  
QUEEN MARIANETTE SIGHED."POOR CHLIDREN.YOUR PASSION FOR EACH OTHER IS STRICKLY FORBIDDEN.A KNIGHT AND A PRINCESS CAN NOT BE.I FEEL THE THRONE IS AT STAKE."  
  
SERENITY AND THE KNIGHTS WERE IN THE WOODS.IT WAS THE EASIEST WAY FOR SERENITY TO PRACTICE SWORDFIGHTING WITHOUT BEING CAUGHT HEERO WATCHED SERENITY'S MOVEMENTS; MANY TIMES HE WOULD YELL AT HER TO MAKE HER MOVEMENTS MORE CRISP.HE LEANED ON A TREE.SERENITY WAS FIGHTING JAMES. JAMES WAS GOOD; GOOD BUT NOT A MASTER. HE WAS THE TRUE MASTER.HE WAS TEACHING SERENITY TO BE A MASTER.IN CASE THEY WEREN'T THERE FOR HER, SHE COULD FIGHT. JAMES FELL TO THE GROUND; SERENITY'S SWORD AT HIS THROAT. SERENITY'S FACE WAS SET.SHE WAS ONLY PRACTICING BUT TAKING IT SEREIOSLY."GIVE UP?"JAMES NODDED. "IF YOU CAN BEAT JAMES, THEN YOU MUST BE ABLE TO BEAT ME."HEERO SAID STANDING BEHIND JAMES.JAMES CRAWLED TO THE OTHER KNIGHTS. THIS FIGHT WAS GOING TO BE INTENSE.  
  
HEERO DREW HIS SWORD.SERENITY RASIED HER SWORD; THE BATTLE HAD BEGUN.SWORD CLASHED WITH SWORD; SPARKS FLYING.HEERO SWIPED AT SERENITY, BARELY MISSING HER. SERENITY DARTED AT HEERO.SHE JUMPED AND BROUGHT HER SWORD DOWN.HEERO DODGED IT.THE FIGHTING KEPT GOING, LEAVING THE OTHER KNIGHTS IN AWE.FINALLY A BODY FELL TO THE GROUND, SWORD POINTED AT THE THROAT."GIVE UP?"THE KNIGHTS MOUTHS WERE ON THE GROUND."I'M NOT THE ONE FOR LOSING, SERENA."HEERO SWIPED SERENITY'S LEGS OUT FROM UNDER HER, MAKING HER FALL FULL LENGHT ON HIM."I STILL WON."WHISPERED SERENITY AS SHE KISSED HEERO.  
  
"QUEEN MARIANETTE! I HAVE A MESSAGE FORM ENGLAND!"YELLED SHA'RIE AS SHE RAN IN."SHA'RIE. YOU SHOULDN'T BE RUNNING IN YOUR CONDITION."THE QUEEN SAID.SHA'RIE IGNORED HER AND GAVE HER THE MESSAGE."GIVE ME THE MESSAGE."THE QUEEN TURNED, AND WHEN SHE DID SHE SAW HER HUSBAND.SHE GAVE HIM THE MESSAGE WHILE TRYING TO HIDE HER JOTFUL TEARS.THE KING SAT ON HIS THRONE, READING THE MESSAGE.THE KING GROWLED."WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" THE KING LOOKED AT HIS WIFE."SERENITY HAS TO MARRY THE PRINCE OF ENGLAND TO KEEP OUR ALLIANCE."THE QUEEN GASPED."NOT MY MISTRESS, SIR! SHE'S JUST A YOUNGEN'. A FERLING, A KITTEN, A PUP, A TEENAGER IN LOVE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER!"THE KING LOOKED AT SHA'RIE."WHO IS SHE IN LOVE WITH?"SHA'RIE LOOKED BACK AT THE KING."SIR HEERO YUY, SIRE."THE KING FROWNED."FORBIDDEN! FORBIDDEN! A KNIGHT AND A PRINCESS CAN NEVER BE!" SHA'RIE FROWNED."SHE WANTS TO BE FREE! SHE WANTS TO LOVE AS SHE PLEASES HER! THATS WHY! SHE'S SEVENTEEN NOW! SHE AIN'T A PUP! I MAY HAVE SAID THAT EARLIER, BUT FOR A DIFFERENT REASON. SHE LOVES HIM.YOU AIN'T GONNA' STAND IN THE WAY OF TRUE LOVE! NOT AS LONG AS I'M LIVIN'!"  
  
"THE QUEEN REQUESTES YOUR PRESENCE."SHA'RIE SAID."DO YOU KNOW WHY?" SHA'RIE NODDED."TELL ME."SHA'RIE SIGHED."ENGLAND WANTS YOU TO MARRY ITS PRINCE. IT KEEP WILL KEEP THE ALLIANCE.IT'S THE ONLY WAY."SERENITY STOPPED WALKING."I LOVE HEERO AND NOBODY ELSE!"SHA'RIE SIGHED."SERENA, I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU." "IS IT GOOD NEWS? IF IT'S NOT, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT." SHA'RIE LAUGHED."IT'S GOOD NEWS.WELL, I'M PREGNANT." SERENITY LOOKED SHA'RIE UP AND DOWN."YOU LIE!" SHA'RIE SMILED."DON'T TELL WHO THE FATHER IS." SHA'RIE WHISPERED THE NAME INTO SERENITY'S EAR."JAMES FARMET!"SHA'RIE COVERED SERENITY'S MOUTH.AFTER A MINUTE SHA'RIE LET GO."SO YOU'RE SAYING YOU AIN'T?"SERENITY BLUSHED."NO I'M NOT."SHA'RIE SMIRKED AN EVIL SMIRK."AT LEAST HAVE SEX."THERE IT WAS AGAIN; SEX.IT SEEMED THAT EVERYONE IN THE KINGDOM WANTED HER TO BE HAPPY SO THEY WOULD MENTION SEX."I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN.I CAN'T DO THAT."SHA'RIE SMILED."COME ON, TIME FOR SEX CLASS!"  
  
HOURS LATER, SHA'RIE AND SERENITY EMRGED FROM SERENITY'S ROOM."I NEVER KNEW." SERENITY MURMMRED."SO MUCH." SHA'RIE LAUGHED."SERENA, IF YOU WANT TO SHOW HEERO YOU LOVE HIM, MAKE LOVE TO HIM.IT MAY BE YOUR LAST CHANCE BEFORE YOU IS MARRIED." SERENITY NODDED. SHA'RIE LEFT SERENITY TO HER THOUGHTS.SERENITY SAT ON HER SOFT BED. PRINCE DARIEN WAS TO ARRIVE IN TWO WEEKS FROM NOW.HIS SHIP JOURNEY HAD BEGUN SIX MONTHS AGO.SERENITY SIGHED.SHE WANTED TO SHOW HEERO HOW MUCH SHE LOVED HIM.DID SHE HAVE TO DO THAT THROUGH SEX? 'IT IS A WAY OF SHOWING HIM HOW MUCH I LOVE HIM. I WOULD RATHER GIVE UP MY INNOCENCE TO HEERO THAN TO PRINCE DARIEN.'  
  
"SO WHERE SHALL WE GO?" HEERO ASKED SERENITY.SHE SHRUGGED."WHATS WRONG. SOMETING IS ON YOUR MIND.TELL ME WHAT IT IS." SERENITY SMILED AT A PEASENT CHILD THAT RAN BY HER.THEY WERE OUTSIDE THE PALACE. SERENITY HAD CONVINCED HER FATHER TO LET HER GO."PRINCE DARIEN.WHAT WILL HAPPEN AFTER HE AND I ARE MARRIED?" HEERO LOOKED AT HER."I DON'T KNOW, DARLING.I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW.I WISH I COULD SEE THE FUTURE.THEN I COULD STOP ANYTHING THAT WOULD HARM YOU."HEERO SAID PULLING SERENITY CLOSE TO HIM.  
  
SERENITY SAT IN HER ROOM.IT WAS COLD INSIDE AND OUTSIDE.IT WAS RAINING VERY HEAVILY, AND SHE HAD NOT SEEN HEERO ALL DAY LONG.IT WAS LATE NIGHT WHEN SHE HEARD A SOUND IN HER ROOM.SERENITY SAT UP AND LITE A CANDLE.IN THE SHADOWS STOOD HEERO WEILDING A SWORD.SERNITY SQUILED AS SHE RAN TO HEERO.HEERO DROPPED HIS SWORD AND HUGGED SERENITY.SERENITY LOOKED AT HEERO."YOU'RE ALL WET."HEERO CHUCKLED."I CLIMBED IN THROUGH YOUR WINDOW."HEERO SHOWED SERENITY HIS DRIPPING CLOAK AS PROOF. " I FOUND A NEW TOY. IT'S SHARP." HEERO JOKED. " YOU CAN HAVE IT FOR ALL I CARE. TAKE IT. JUST DON'T KILL BRADLEY."  
  
SERENITY SAT ON THE BED, LOOKING AT A SOPPING WET HEERO.HE HAD CAME FROM HIS CHAMBER WINDOW, THOUGH THE RAIN, ALL THE WAY TO HER WINDOW; HE DID ALL THAT JUST TO SEE HER.SHE SAT THERE THINKING.THEN SHE GOT AN IDEA; RING THE BELL.A KNOCK CAME AT HER DOOR.HEERO BACKED INTO THE SHADOWS.SHA'RIE WALKED IN."YES'M? YOU RANG?" HEERO CAME OUT OF THE SHADOWS."AH, GET YOU SOME DRY CLOTHES.I'LL BE RIGHT BACK."SHA'RIE RACED OUT OF THE ROOM."DID YOU KNOW THAT SHA'RIE IS PREGNANT?"HEERO NODDED HIS WET HEAD."JAMES FARMET IS THE FATHER."HEERO SAID.SHA'RIE RAN IN WITH DRY CLOTHES FOR HEERO."THANKS SHA'RIE."HEERO SAID."ANY TIME." SHA'RIE SAID RUSHING OUT OF THE ROOM.  
  
HEERO WENT IN TO SERENITY'S BATHROOM TO CHANGE; LEAVING THE DOOR OPEN A SMIDGEN SO HE COULD HERE WHAT SERENITY WAS SAYING TO HIM.SERENTIY SAT ON HER BED CROSSLEGGED.SHE WAS SILENT FOR THE MOMENT.USUALLY, SHE WOULD BE BABBLING ON ABOUT SOMETHING SHE DID TODAY, BUT SHE DIDN'T FEEL LIKE TALKING.  
  
"ALRIGHT, I'M FINISHED."HEERO SAID AS HE SAT DOWN.SERENITY LOOKED AT HIM WITH SHINING EYES."WHAT'S WRONG?" HEERO ASKED.SERENITY TURNED HER HEAD."SHA'RIE TOLD ME SOMETHING TODAY, AND WELL, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO." HEERO PUT HIS ARMS AROUND SERENITY."LET ME GUESS."HEERO THOUGHT FOR A MINUTE.SHA'RIE TOLD JAMES EVERYTHING, THEN JAMES TOLD HEERO EVERYTHING.HE SHOULD KNOW.THEN HE REMEMBERED.JAMES HAD TOLD HIM THAT SHA'RIE HAD GIVEN SERENITY A SEX LESSON."SHA'RIE'S SEX LESSON." SERENITY LOOKED AWAY ASHAMED.HEERO LIFTED SERENITY'S CHIN.HE BROUGHT HIS LIPS DOWN ON HERS, MAKING A PASSIONATE KISS."SERENITY, IF YOU LOVE ME, SHOW ME. LET ME TAKE YOU.I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET THAT PRINCE TAKE YOU WHEN HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU." SERENITY LOOKED INTO HEERO'S PURSSIAN BLUE EYES.SHE KISSED HIM TO SHOW THAT SHE WANTED HIM.SHE WANTED HIM AND ONLY HIM. HEERO COLLAPSED ON SERENITY; THEY WERE BOTH BREATHING HARD.HEERO ROLLED TO THE SIDE SO HE WOULD NOT CRUSH SERENITY UNDER HIS WEIGHT.HE PULLED THE COVERS OVER THEM.SERENITY LAID ON HEERO'S CHEST.HEERO MOVED A FEW STRANDS OF SWEATY HAIR AWAY FROM SERENITY'S FACE."I LOVE YOU."HEERO SAID.SERENITY LOOKED AT HIM."I LOVE YOU TOO, HEERO.FOREVER."HEERO LOOK INTO THE EYES OF HIS YOUNG BEAUTIFUL PASSIONATE LOVER.HEERO KISSED SERENITY AS HE WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND HER. SERENITY LOOKED UP AT HEERO. SHE WAS SO GLAD THAT HE HAD CHOSEN HER. HE CHOSE HER TO GIVE HIS LOVE TO. JUST AS HEERO CHOSE HER, SERENITY CHOSE HEERO TO GIVE HER INNOCENNCE TO. FORBIDDEN.  
  
EARLY MORNING, A KNOCK CAME AT SERENITY'S DOOR.NO ONE ANSWERED.THE DOOR PUSHED OPEN. SHA'RIE PEAKED HER HEAD IN, AND THEN FOLLOWED BY THE REST OF HER BODY. "MA'AM? ARE YOU IN HERE?"SHA'RIE WHISPERED. SHA'RIE LOOKED AT THE BED.SHE ALMOST SQUILIED IN DELIGHT.SHE RUSHED OUT OF THE ROOM, SILENTLY CLOSING THE DOOR BEHIND HER.  
  
SHA'RIE RUSHED TO JAMES'S ROOM.SHE KNOCKED FIVE TIMES WITHOUT GETTING AN ANSWER.SHE PUSHED THE DOOR OPENED THEN SLAMMED IT BEHIND HER, WAKING JAMES. "WHAT SHA'RIE?"JAMES GRUMBLED."I GOT GREAT NEWS! SERENITY AND HEERO MADE LOVE LAST NIGHT! I WENT IN TO CHECK ON THE PRINCESS AND THEY WERE THERE, SLEEPIN' IN THE SAME BED. NO SHIRT ON EITHER!" JAMES WOKE UP AFTER SHA'RIE SAID THAT."GOOD GOD! YOU AIN'T JOKING! HOLY SHIT! THIS IS SOME NEWS!"JAMES SAID GETTING DRESSED. "LET'S GO! I HAVE TO TELL THE GUYS!"JAMES RUSHED OUT, SHA'RIE BEHIND HIM.  
  
HEERO STIRRED.HE YAWNED, AND OPENED HIS EYES.HE LOOKED AT SERENITY; SHE WAS STILL SLEEP.HE THOUGHT OF THE NIGHT BEFORE.WOULD SERENITY REGRET IT? HE DIDN'T REGRET IT.HEERO FELT SERENITY YAWN.HE LOOKED AT HER.SERENITY WAS LOOKING BACK AT HIM."MORNING DARLING."HEERO SAID KISSING THE TOP OF SERENITY'S HEAD. "MORNING."SHE REPLIED.HEERO SAT UP, BRINGING SERENITY UP ASWELL.HE LOOKED AT HER THEN KISSED HER.AFTER AN HOUR OF JUST HOLDING, HEERO GOT OUT OF BED AND GOT HIS CLOTHES ON."WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"SERENITY ASKED."IF I'M CAUGHT HERE,I'LL BE HANGED. YOU DON'T WANT ME TO HANG DO YOU?" HEERO ASKED WHILE BUTTONING HIS PANTS."I THOUGHT YOU WERE LEAVING ME." HEERO LOOKED AT SERENITY.HE SAT NEXT TO HER."WHY WOULD I LEAVE YOU?"HEERO ASKED."I LOVE YOU,I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU."HEERO KISSED SERENITY."AND IF YOU HAVE MY CHILD I'LL STILL BE HERE TO LOVE YOU AND CARE FOR YOU.I'LL BE HERE WHEN YOU WANT ME.I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU.I HAVE TO GO BEFORE I'M CAUGHT.SEE YOU AT BREAKFEST." HEERO SAID AS HE PULLED ON HIS SHIRT AND CLOAK.HEERO KISSED SERENITY ONE MORE TIME. HEERO GRABBED HIS SWORD ON HIS WAY OUT.HE TOOK A LAST LOOK A SERENITY THEN CLOSED THE DOOR BEHIND HIM.  
  
SHA'RIE PASSED HEERO IN THE HALL.SHE STOPPED HIM."IS SHE ATLEAST OUT OF THE SHEETS?"HEERO CHUCKLED."FIGURES YOU WOULD BE THE FIRST TO KNOW.NO SHE'S NOT."SHA'RIE LOOKED AT HIM."IS SHE AWAKE?""YES."SHA'RIE RUSHED PAST HEERO WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE.  
  
SHA'RIE SLAMMED THE DOOR, SIGNALING HER PRESENCE."COME ON.I'M GONNA GIVE YOU A BATH. BREAKFEST IS IN TWO HOURS."SERENITY SHRANK UNDER HER COVERS. AFTER SERENITY'S BATH AND DRESSING, SERENITY SAT AT HER VANITY, SHA'RIE BRUSHING HER HAIR."DO YOU FEEL BETTER?" SERENITY NODDED."YOU FORGOT TO SAY THAT IT WOULD HURT IN THE BEGINNING." SHA'RIE LAUGHED."THAT YOU HAD TO FIND OUT ON YOUR OWN."SHA'RIE LOOKED IN THE MIRROR AT SERENITY. "BUT YOU'RE AWFULLY YOUNG. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE A CHILD AT YOUR AGE?"SERENITY GLARED AT SHA'RIE."YES."SERENITY SAID SERIOUSLY."HEERO SAID HE'D BE HERE IF I NEEDED HIM, AND HE SAID HE WOULDN'T LEAVE.I TRUST HIM." SHA'RIE SMILED."SO DO I."  
  
SERENITY SAT AT HER USUAL CHAIR FOR BREAKFEST.SHE NOTICED THAT NONE OF THE KNIGHTS WERE AT THE TABLE."THEY WILL NOT BE JOINING US." SAID KING JUAQUEZ.HE NOTICED HIS DAUGHTER WAS LOOKING ANGRY OVER SOMETHING SO SIMPLE. "WHY NOT?"ASKED QUEEN MARIANETTE."THEY WILL HAVE TO GET USE TO NOT EATING WITH US WHEN PRINCE DARIEN ARRIVES." SERENITY'S HOPES OF SEEING HEERO HAD DROPPED.LIFE JUST DIDN'T SEEM FAIR."BUT HE CAN JUST DEAL WITH IT.IT'S IMPOLITE TO CHANGE SOMETHING THAT WE ARE ALL USED TO, TO FIT A FOREIGN PRINCE." SERENITY SAID."AND IT'S IMPOLITE NOT TO. AND IT'S IMPOLITE TO KEEP SOMETHING FROM YOUR FATHER, THE KING." KING JUAQUEZ SAID EYEING SERENITY. SERENITY TURNED AWAY. SERNITY TRIED TO HIDE HER BLUSHES. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT FATHER. WHAT WOULD I KEEP FROM YOU?"  
  
SERENITY SAT AT HER VANITY, HER HEAD DOWN.SUDDENLY SHE FELT SOMETHING BRUSH AGAINST HER CHEEK. SHE LOOKED IN THE MIRROR. HEERO STOOD BEHIND HER WITH A ROSE IN HIS HAND. SERENITY GOT UP AND HUGGED HIM. HEERO HELD HER AT ARMS LENGTH. HE GAVE HER THE ROSE. THEY BOTH SAT ON THE BED. HEERO LOOKED DOWN."WHAT'S WRONG?" SERENITY ASKED HEERO."PRINCE DARIEN'S SHIP IS A WEEK EARLY.WE WON'T SEE EACH OTHER AS MUCH AS WE PLANNED."SERENITY SIGHED."I HAVE TO LEAVE.I HAVE TO HELP YOUR MOTHER PREPARE FOR THE PRINCE'S ARRIVAL."HEERO SIGHED."GOOD LUCK,LOVE!"SERENITY YELLED AFTER HEERO. " THANKS. I NEED THAT."  
  
EVER SINCE THAT SPECIAL NIGHT, HEERO ALWAYS LEFT A ROSE WHEN HE HAD SPENT THE NIGHT. HE WOULD ALWAYS HAVE TO LEAVE EARLY SO HE WOULDN'T GET CAUGHT. THEN HE WOULD USUALLY SEE HER IN THE AFTERNOONS. FROM NOW ON, THE KNIGHTS WERE NOT ALLOWED TO EAT WITH THE ROYALS, NONE THE LESS BE SEEN WITH THEM.THE ONLY KNIGHT THAT WAS ALLOWED TO BE SEEN WITH THE ROYALS WAS HEERO.HE WAS SERENITY'S PERSONAL GUARDIAN; AND SECRET LOVER. OF COUARSE SERENITY HAD TO HAVE HER SAY AND WHEN SHE HAS HER SAY, SHE GETS HER WAY OR EVERYONE IS ON HER DEATH LIST. KING JUAQUEZ SAID THAT THE RULE WAS FINAL AND HIS FOOT WAS DOWN. SERENITY MADE SUCH A FUSS THAT THE RULE THAT THE KING HAD SET HAD BEEN LIFTED ONLY AFTER FIVE MINUTES OF BEING IN MOTION. SO LIFE WAS BACK TO NORMAL. KING JUAQUEZ STILL DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHY SERENITY WAS MAKING A FUSS ABOUT SOMETHING SO SIMPLE.  
  
THE DAY WHEN PRINCE DARIEN WAS TO ARRIVE WAS VERY HECTIC; PEOPLE BUMPING INTO PEOPLE. WHENEVER KING JUAQUEZ TRIED TO TALK TO SERENITY, SHE WOULD JUST FALL ASLEEP OR ZONE OUT. "IT'S THE STRESS,SIRE. IT IS GETTING TO HER. DON'T WORRY." BUT TO THE KING, IT WAS DIFFERENT.AT NIGHT, HE WOULD SEE KNIGHT HEERO STANDING AT SERENITY'S DOOR EVEN THOUGH IT WASN'T HIS SHIFT.HE WOULD BLINK AND HEERO WOULD BE GONE.THEN IN THE MORNING, HE WOULD SEE HEERO COME OUT OF HIS DAUGHTER'S ROOM."IT'S CUSTOMARY PROCEDURE."HEERO EXPLAINED, "THAT I CHECK TO SEE THAT THE PRINCESS IS SAFELY IN HER BED, THAT SHE WASN'T KIDNAPPED DURING THE NIGHT."IT CONFUSED KING JUAQUEZ TO NO END. THE HORNS BLEW, ANNOUNCING THE ARRIVAL OF PRINCE DARIEN. HEERO AND SERENITY WERE IN HEERO'S CHAMDERS.HE WAS READING TO HER WHEN SHA'RIE HAD RAN IN YELLING,"THE PRINCE IS HERE! GET OUT THERE! IF HE SEE YOU IN HERE HE GONNA HANG HEERO!" WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT, HEERO AND SERENITY RAN OUT OF THE ROOM TO THE FRONT GATES. **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ******************** WELL, WHAT DO YA TINK? GOOD? HOPE SO. I REALLY WROTE THIS FOR MY FRIENDS AND MYSELF BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL IF I POSTED IT. I KNO ITS LONG BUT DEAL WITH IT!( REST OF THE CHAPS ARE THIS LONG TOO. NO BIG. I HAD TO EDIT IT IN ONE PARTICULAR PART.COUGH,COUGH.UM.YOU SHOULD KNO WHERE I EDITED IT. IT IS PG- 13. BUT WHOEVER WANTS THE UM.SPECIAL SIDE STORY, YA KNO WHERE TO REACH ME 


	2. Trouble, Pain, Supposed death

THE KNIGHTS STOOD BEFORE THE ROYALS; THEIR HEADS DOWN.IT WAS IMPOLITE TO LOOK A FOREIGN ROYAL IN THE FACE.THE HOOVES OF HORSES POUNDED THE GROUND, COMING ALL TOO FAST.FINALLY THE CARRIGE THAT CONTAINED PRINCE DARIEN ARRIVED.  
  
PRINCE DARIEN STEPPED OUT OF THE CARRIAGE.HE DIDN'T LOOK LIKE A PRINCE.HE LOOKED LIKE A SPOILED BRAT.SERENITY LOOKED DARIEN UP AND DOWN.SHE DIDN'T LIKE HIM.HIS APPERANCE WAS HAUGHTY, AND THE WAY HE STOOD YELLED,"I'M BETTER THAN YOU AND I'M GOING TO SHOW IT SO YOU KNOW!"THE CARRIAGE DOOR CLOSED BEHIND DARIEN.HE WALKED BRISKLY TO SERENITY.SHE HELD OUT HER HAND.DARIEN KISSED IT, WHILE SMIRKING. "PRINCE DAIREN, WELCOME TO FRANCE.I HOPE YOUR JOURNEY WAS A SAFE ONE." SAID THE KING."IT WAS.IT WAS MOST PLEASUREABLE. BUT I COULDN'T WAIT TO SEE MY BRIDE."PRINCE DARIEN SAID, KISSING SERENITY'S HAND AGAIN.  
  
HEERO WAS GETTING MAD.NOT ONLY WOULD DARIEN NOT LET GO OF SERENITY'S HAND, HE KEPT KISSING IT.THE WORSE THING TO HEERO WAS THAT SERENITY WAS BLUSHING. HE COULDN'T TELL IF IT WAS A FORCED BLUSH OR REAL.HEERO LOOKED DARIEN OVER.DARIEN HAD BLACK HAIR THAT WAS SLICKED BACK.HE WAS TALL, BUT NOT VERY MUSCULAR.'HE SURE DOES LOOK SPOILED.'HEERO THOUGHT.  
  
DARIEN'S DARK BLUE EYES LOOKED INTO SERENITY'S. SHE TURNED AND LOOKED AT HEERO."WE NEED TO TALK!"HEERO MOUTHED TO SERENITY."LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF.I AM KING JUAQUEZ, THEN MY WIFE, QUEEN MARIANETTE.YOU ALREADY KNOW MY DAUGHTER, SERENITY."PRINCE DARIEN NODDED TO EACH."LAST BUT NOT LEAST, OUR KNIGHTS.AS YOU KNOW, THEY TRANSFERED FROM ENGLAND TO FRANCE.SIR JOHNSON, SIR ELLIOTT, SIR JAMES, SIR BRADLEY,AND SIR HEERO,MY DAUGHTERS PERSONAL KNIGHT."MASON'S EYEBROW RAISED."IT'S BECAUSE HE IS THE YOUNGEST, AND I NEED A PROTECTOR."SERENITY SAID."THEN THERE IS SHA'RIE, SERENITY'S SERVANT."SHA'RIE CURTISIED, NOT TAKING HER EYES OFF OF MASON."I PREPARED LUNCH.IT'S INSIDE."SHA'RIE TURNED AND LEFT, JAMES FOLLOWING BEHIND HER."I NEED TO GET READY FOR LUNCH."SERENITY SAID.HEERO BOWED TO DARIEN BEFORE HE FOLLOWED SERENITY TO THE PALACE.  
  
JAMES BACKED SHA'RIE INTO THE WALL, KISSING HER.HOW LONG HAD IT BEEN SINCE HE LAST KISSED HER? THIS MORNING.IT WAS TOO LONG."WILL YOU COME TO ME TONIGHT?"JAMES ASKED."OF COARSE I WILL.AFTER I TAKE CARE OF SERENITY."JAMES CHUCKLED."HEERO CAN TAKE CARE OF HER."SHA'RIE SMILED."DID YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE STARTING TO SPEAK PROPER. I'M VERY PROUD."JAMES SAID AS HE KISSED HER.  
  
"PRINCE DARIEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" HEERO ASKED.DARIEN LOOKED AT HEERO."I'M GOING TO SEE SERENITY. " DARIEN TRIED TO PUSH THROUGH HEERO."SORRY. SHE'S DRESSING.IF SHE WANTS TO SEE YOU SHE WILL CALL."SERENITY SCREAMED.HEERO TURNED.HE OPENED THE DOOR SLIGHTLY."MA'AM?ARE YOU OKAY?"HEERO ASKED.SERENITY CAME TO THE DOOR."I SAW SOMETHING! COME GET IT!"SERENITY SCREAMED.HEERO WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR.DARIEN TRIED TO FOLLOW BUT HEERO STOPPED HIM."STAY HERE. SHE WILL BE VERY EMBARRASSED IF YOU SEE HER HALF DRESSED."HEERO CLOSED THE DOOR.DARIEN LOOKED AT THE DOOR, SNORTED, THEN LEFT FOR THE DINNING HALL.  
  
HEERO KISSED SERENITY WITH ALL THE PASSION IN THE WORLD.SERENITY RESPONDED WITH JUST AS MUCH PASSION.THEY PULLED AWAY.SERENITY SMILED AT HIM.SHE TURNED AND HELD UP HER HAIR."BUTTON THIS PLEASE."HEERO BUTTONED THE BACK OF SERENITY'S DRESS,SOMETIMES LETTING HIS FINGERTIPS TOUCH HER SKIN."WHERE IS SHA'RIE?"HEERO ASKED."SHE AND JAMES ARE A LITTLE BUSY."SERENITY GIGGLED."DARIEN SEEMED PRETTY MAD THAT I WOULDN'T LET HIM IN.SPEAKING OF DARIEN, WHAT WAS THAT EARLIER?"HEERO ASKED."WHAT WAS WHAT?"HEERO TURNED SERENITY AROUND."WHAT WAS WITH ALL THE BLUSHING?"SERENITY LAUGHED."ARE YOU GETTING JEALOUS,HEERO?"HEERO GLARED AT HER."NO.I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT THAT WAS ALL ABOUT." "WELL,"SERENITY BEGAN,"IT MAKES PRINCES FEEL BETTER TO KNOW THAT A WOMAN BLUSHES A LOT.IT MAKES THEM THINK THAT THEY ARE MORE ATTRACTIVE THAN THEY SEEM.DARIEN IS NOTHING COMPARED TO YOU, DON'T WORRY.""I'LL MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T."HEERO SAID LAYING SERENITY ON THE BED.  
  
SERENITY AND HEERO CAME INTO THE DINNING HALL; THEY WERE LAST.DAIREN WAS SITTING NEXT TO THE KING.WHEN DARIEN SAW SERENITY HE GOT UP INTENT ON PULLING SERENITY'S CHAIR OUT FOR HER.HEERO HAD BEATEN HIM TO IT.HEERO PULLED SERENITY'S CHAIR OUT FOR HER AS SHE SAT DOWN, THEN HE TOOK HIS USUAL SEAT NEXT TO HER."I THOUGHT THE KNIGHTS WERE TO EAT SEPREATLY."THE KING SIGHED."SERENITY MADE A FUSS WHEN I TRIED TO DO THAT.IT WAS SO USED TO US TO HAVE THE KNIGHTS EAT WITH US.OLD HABITS DIE HARD."  
  
"SO PRINCE DARIEN, HOW HAS IT BEEN IN ENGLAND SINCE WE LEFT?"ELLIOTT ASKED."THINGS HAVE BEEN GOING FINE; ALTHOUGH, FATHER HAS BEEN PRESSING THE SUBJECT OF MARRIAGE." HE LOOKED AT SERENITY. "I'M HONORED."SERENITY MUMMBLED.DEEP DOWN, SHE WAS DISGUSTED.SHE DIDN'T LOVE DARIEN, SHE LOVED HEERO."PRINCE DARIEN, A BALL WILL BE HELD IN YOUR HONOR TONIGHT."EVERYONE AROUND THE TABLE GROANED AT WHAT QUEEN MARIANETTE SAID."WHAT?"  
  
"SERENITY WHEN YOU GO TO DANCE, WILL YOU PLEASE DANCE WITH PRINCE DARIEN? "SHA'RIE ASKED."BUT HE DIGUSTS ME.ALWAYS WANTING TO PUT HIS LIPS ON MY SKIN.MY SKIN IS TOO DELICATE."SERENITY SAID.SHA'RIE SIGHED."JUST ONE DANCE? PLEASE? FOR MY SANITY?" SERENITY SIGHED."ALRIGHT."SERENITY BEGAN FIDDLING WITH HER HAIR."DON'T DO THAT!I JUST MADE YOUR HAIR ALL NICE AND PRETTY!"SHA'RIE CRIED."SORRY."SERENITY APOLOGIZED.  
  
"NICE TRICK YOU PULLED."SERENITY TURNED."WHAT?" SHE ASKED."I SAID NICE TRICK.THAT TRICK YOU PULLED ON DARIEN.SAYING SOMETHING WAS IN YOUR ROOM, AND THAT HEERO NEEDED TO GET IT OUT.CLEVERVERY CLEVER."SHA'RIE SAID."THANKS, AND DID YOU KNOW THAT YOUR SPEECH IS GETTING BETTER?"SHA'RIE SMILED."YES, JAMES TOLD ME.I'M GOING TO SEE HIM TONIGHT."SERENITY NODDED."SO YOUR'RE SKIPPING OUT.DON'T MAKE TO MUCH NOISE."SERENITY LAUGHED."I SHOULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU INCASE YOU LEAVE THE BALL WITH HEERO EARLY."SHA'RIE LEFT LAUGHING."THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"SERENITY YELLED AFTER HER.  
  
A KNOCK CAME AT SERENITY'S DOOR."PRINCESS, IT IS I, PRINCE DARIEN.I HAVE COME TO ESCORT YOU TO THE BALL."DAREIN YELLED THROUGH THE DOOR. SERENITY WALKED OUT.DARIEN HELD OUT HIS HAND.SERENITY TOOK IT WITH HESITATION.THEY BEGAN TO WALK DOWN THE HALL WHEN SERENITY STOPPED."WAIT, WHERE IS HEERO?"SHE ASKED."I AM HERE MA'AM, I HAD TO ESCORT THE QUEEN TO THE BALL."DAREIN NODDED."WELL THEN, LET'S GO."  
  
THE BALL WAS A MANAGEABLE ONE.DARIEN HAD ASKED SERENITY TO DANCE OVER FIVE TIMES, AND EACH TIME SHE ACCEPTED.THE KING NOTICED THAT SERENITY AND SIR HEERO WOULD DISAPPEAR, ONLY TO COME BACK IN A HALF HOUR;OR THAT'S WHEN HE WOULD SEE THEM.DARIEN SAT DOWN NEXT TO THE KING."SIRE, THAT SIR HEERO, WHAT IS WITH HIS MORNING CHECKUPS?"DARIEN ASKED."HEERO IS A VERY CAUTIOUS BOY, NO, KNIGHT.HE WILL MAKE SURE THE PRINCESS IS SAFE FROM PRIEING EYES.HE WILL RISK HIS LIFE FOR HER.AS FOR HIS MORNING CHECKUPS, HE WANTS TO MAKE SURE SERENITY IS SAFELY IN BED, AND HAD NOT BEEN SNATCHED DURING THE NIGHT.HE IS VERY OBSERVANT.HE DOESN'T MISS A BEAT."  
  
AFTER THE BALL,EVERYONE HAD LEFT.HEERO WALKED SERENITY TO HER CHAMBERS."THANK YOU."SHE SAID BEFORE ENTERING HER ROOM.HEERO THEN WALKED DARIEN TO HIS CHAMBERS."I DON'T NEED PROTECTION.I'M NOT A CHILD."DARIEN SAID.HEERO BOWED."SIRE, IT IS KING JUAQUEZ'S WISH.HE WANTS ME TO LOOK AFTER YOU.IF YOU WERE HURT, SERENITY WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HERSELF."HEERO BOWED ONCE MORE, THEN WALKED DOWN THE HALL.HE TOOK HIS PLACE AT SERENITY' DOOR.  
  
SHA'RIE WALKED DOWN THE HALL.SHE WAS LOOKING FOR HEERO,BUT HE WAS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND.SHA'RIE SUDDENLY FELT STUPID.'SERENITY'S!WHERE ELSE WOULD HE BE!"  
  
SHA'RIE STOOD INFRONT OF HEERO."THE QUEEN REQUESTS YOUR PRESENCE,SIR HEERO.MEET HER IN THE LIBRARY.SHE IS WAITING ON YOU.I'LL SEND BRADLEY TO LOOK AFTER SERENITY."HEERO NODDED.HE STARTED ON HIS WAY TO THE LIBRARY.  
  
IT TOOK FIVE MINUTES TO GET TO THE LIBRARY.THATS WAS IF YOU KNEW WHERE YOU WERE GOING.HEERO OPENED THE DOOR,THEN CLOSED IT SILENTLY BEHIND HIM.HE FOUND QUEEN MARIANETTE READING.IT WAS AS IF HE WAS SEEING A MIRROR IMAGE OF SERENITY.HER MOTHER HAD SILVERISH GOLD SUN-SPUN HAIR THAT WAS DONE IN TWO BUNS ATOP HER HEAD.HER DARK MYSTERIOUS LIGHTNING BLUE EYES COULD MAKE YOU WANT TO DIE IF SHE WAS ANGRY;BUT NOW HER EYES LOOKED LIKE A GENTLE SEA OF BLUE.QUEEN MARIANETTE LOOKED UP.SHE SET DOWN HER BOOK ON THE TABLE.SHE MOTIONED FOR HEERO TO SIT.HE SAT ON THE CHAIR OPPOSITE HER.HER FACE WAS GENTLE AND CALM, LIKE THE SEA.SHE SMILED AT HEERO.  
  
"I LOVE THE LIBRARY.NO WONDER SERENITY LOVES THIS PLACE.SO QUIET."SHE SAID.MARIANETTE LOOKED AT HEERO."SIR HEERO,"SHE SAID ADDRESSING HIM,"I HAVE ASKED YOU TO COME TO ME SO WE COULD TALK.I WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING.DON'T LIE TO ME EITHER."SHE SAID,STRESSING THE LIEING PART."DO YOU LOVE MY DAUGHTER?"SHE ASKED CURTLY."YES,VERY MUCH."HEERO ANSWERED."HOW MUCH?"HEERO LOOKED AT THE QUEEN.'IS THIS A TRICK QUESTION?' HEERO THOUGHT."I LOVE HER TOO MUCH TO LET DARIEN HAVE HER.I LOVE HER BECAUSE SHE IS HERSELF AND NO ONE ELSE.SHE IS UNIQUE.SHE HAS BROUGHT THINGS OUT OF ME THAT NO ONE HAS EVER BROUGHT OUT OF ME BEFORE."QUEEN MARIANETTE SMILED. "WONDERFUL.SHE MEANS THAT MUCH TO YOU?" "YES." "WILL YOU DIE FOR HER?" "YES."QUEEN MARIANETTE GOT QUIET."YOU ARE WORHTY OF HER THEN,AS IF I HAD ANY SAY IN IT AT ALL."HEERO LOOKED AT HER STRANGELY."I KNOW THAT YOU GO TO MY DAUGHTERS CHAMBERS.I KNOW THAT YOU FROLICATE WITH HER.I HAVE KNOWN FOR A LONG TIME.ARE YOU WILLING TO TAKE CARE OF A FAMILY OF YOUR OWN?"HEERO NODDED TO HER."I HAVE A MANSION NOT FAR FROM HERE.I CAN TAKE CARE OF HER. I TOLD HER ALREADY, I AM THERE WHEN SHE WANTS AND NEEDS ME.I WILL NOT LEAVE HER IF SHE HAS MY CHILD.I WILL STAY BY HER SIDE.I STATE MY CHOICE.IF I AM TOBE HANGED FOR LOVE, HANG ME.I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING HER.NEVER." "NOT EVEN IF SHE MARRIES DARIEN?" "DARIEN DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO TIE HIS OWN SHOE PAST HIS OVER-SIZED EGO, LET ALONE TAKE CARE OF FRANCE, ENGLAND AND SERENITY.HE WOULD FORGET ABOUT SERENITY.THAT IS WHEN I STEP IN.I WILL LOVE HER EVEN AFTER SHE IS MARRIED." "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SHE WILL STILL LOVE YOU?"THE QUEEN ASKED."I KNOW BECAUSE OUR LOVE IS TRUE.OUR LOVE IS A SHEILD THAT CAN NEVER BE PENITRATED."  
  
THE QUEEN SIGHED WITH RELIEF.SUCH BEAUTIFUL WORDS.WORDS THAT WERE NOT EMPTY IN MEANING.WORDS THAT MEANT SOMETHING.HEERO PLEASED HER."HEERO, THOUGH YOUR LOVE IS TRUE,I HAVE A BAD FEELING INSIDE.I FEEL THAT THE THRONE IS AT STAKE.PROTECT SERENITY IF YOU TRULY IN YOUR HEARTEST OF HEARTS LOVE HER.USE YOUR LOVE AS A WEAPON,IT WILL SERVE YOU WELL LATER.NOW,I THINK I HAVE KEPT YOU LONG ENOUGH.MY DAUGHTER IS WAITING ON YOU."QUEEN MARIANETTE SAID AS SHE LEFT.  
  
HEERO CAME INTO SERENITY'S ROOM THROUGH THE SECRET PASSAGE BEHIND THE BODYLENGHT MIRROR.HE COULD SEE SERENITY'S SILLHOETTE ON THE WALLS.ONE CANDLE LITE THE LARGE ROOM.HE HEARD SOBBING.HE RUSHED TO SERENITY. SERENITY TURNED AND HUGGED HIM."WHY ARE YOU CRYING, DARLING? I'M HERE, NOTHING CAN EVER HARM YOU."HEERO SAID.SERENITY LIFTED HER HEAD."FATHER FOUND OUT, DIDN'T HE? HE'S GOING TO HANG YOU ISN'T HE?"HEERO KISSED AWAY SERENITY'S TEARS."NO HE DIDN'T, BUT YOUR MOTHER DID.NO I'M NOT GOING TO BE HANGED."HEERO SAID, KISSING SERENITY'S LIPS."WHAT DID SHE SAY? IS SHE ALREADY ASKING FOR GRANDCHILDREN?"SERENITY GOT OUT OF THE BED."BECAUSE IF SHE IS, SHE'S JUST GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT NINE MONTHS TILL THEY'RE BORN."HEERO LOOKED AT HER CONFUSED.WHEN HE GOT IT, HE RUSHED TO SERENITY, AND PULLED HER INTO HIS ARMS.HEERO PICKED SERENITY UP AND TWIRLED HER AROUND.HE SET SERENITY BACK ON HER FEET."YOU ARE GOING TO BE A FATHER, HEERO. "HEERO KISSED SERENITY WITH SO MUCH PASSION, THAT THEY FELL ON THE BED, HEERO BETWEEN SERENITY'S LEGS."HEERO, I DON'T WANT TO MARRY MASON.HE'S MEAN AND CRUEL.I DON'T WANT HIM TO BE MY HUSBAND."HEERO PULLED SERENITY TO HER FEET."THEN DON'T MARRY HIM."HEERO SAID.HEERO PUT HIS HAND IN HIS POCKET.HE GOT DOWN ON ONE KNEE,TAKING SERENITY'S HANDS IN HIS OWN."SERENITY ANITA ROUG`ET,WILL YOU DO ME THE HONOR OF BECOMING MY WIFE?" TEARS OF HAPPINESS SLID DOWN SERENITY'S CHEEKS AS HEERO SLIPPED A RING ON HER FINGER.SHE LOOKED AT THE LARGE DIAMOND RING,HER EYES SHINING."YES!YES!ENTERNITY YES!"SERENITY SAID AS SHE FELL TO HER KNEES, EMBRACING HEERO.HEERO PICKED UP SERENITY,SET HER DOWN ON THE BED."I LOVE YOU HEERO YUY."SERENITY SAID."I LOVE YOU SERENITY YUY."HEERO KISSED HER.HEERO TOOK HER.THEY COULDN'T WAIT.IT WAS THEIR OWN PRIVATE CELEBRATION.A CELEBRATION OF THEIR LOVE AND CHILDREN TO BE.  
  
EVERY MORNING WAS THE SAME,HEERO WOULD COME OUT OF SERENITY'S CHAMBERS.HE LOOKED AROUND CAREFULLY.HE BUTTONED THE LAST TWO BUTTONS, STRAIGHTENED HIS HIS CAPE, AND WALKED OUT."HEERO!" DARIEN YELLED.'NO NOT MASON, NOT NOW.PLEASE!'HEERO THOUGHT.DARIEN CAUGHT UP WITH HEERO, WALKING BESIDE HIM. "HEERO, WHERE IS SERENITY?"DARIEN ASKED."SHE IS STILL SLEEPING, SAFELY I MUST ADD." DARIEN NODDED.DAREIN WALKED IN SILENCE.HE LOOKED AT HEERO.HE LOOKED DISHEVELED. "YOU LOOK HORRILBLE." DAREIN SAID TO HEERO."I WOKE LATE, IS ALL.I WAS BUSY ALL NIGHT LONG.I BARELY GOT ANY SLEEP."HEERO MUMMBLED, STRAIGHTING HIS HAIR."YET YOU STILL MANAGE TO CHECK ON THE PRINCESS.HOW LONG DID YOU SLEEP IN?" DARIEN ASKED. 'CAN I JUST KILL HIM WITH MY SWORD? I'LL MAKE IT QUICK.NO, SERENITY WILL BE MAD. 'HEERO THOUGHT."FIVE MINUTES."HE MUTTERED."FIVE MINUTES ISN'T ANYTHING!" DARIEN EXCLAIMED."IT'S LATE TO A KNIGHT."  
  
SERENITY WOKE, STRECHED, AND GOT OUT OF BED,THE SHEET WRAPPED AROUND HER SLINDER BODY. "BATH TIME MISTRESS."SHA'RIE SAID.AS SERENITY LAY IN THE WARM WATER THAT WAS HER BATH, SHE THOUGHT.'I'M HAVING HEERO'S BABY.OUR BABY.I CAN'T WAIT.WAIT, HOW WILL I KEEP THIS A SECRET? SHA'RIE'S STARTING TO GET BIG.AND IT'S VISIBLE! HOW WILL I HIDE IT?' SERENITY THOUGHT PANICKING.SHA'RIE RUBBED SERENITY'S BACK. " SHA'RIE, I'M GOING TO HAVE HEERO'S CHILD. I'M SO HAPPY! BUT HOW WILL I HIDE IT? I MEAN, HOW CAN I HIDE THAT I'M PREGNANT IF I GET BIG!" SHA'RIE PULLED SERENITY BACK AGAINST HER NAKED BODY. " IT'LL WORK OUT. JUST SAY THAT IT'S DARIEN'S BABY." " BUT THAT WOULDN'T BE RIGHT." SHA'RIE SIGHED. " WELL, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TELL YOU. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO TELL THEM IN DUE TIME." " TELL THEM! TELL THEM! THEY WILL HANG HEERO! DARIEN WILL BE HAPPY TO HANG HEERO! FATHER WILL HAVE A STROKE THAT I HAVE BEEN GIVING MYSELF TO A KNIGHT! OH SHA'RIE, WHAT AM I TO DO? WHAT AM I TO DO?" SERENITY WALKED BY THE THRONE ROOM, HOPING TO NOT BE SEEN." SERENITY! COME HERE PLEASE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" SERENITY TURNED TO ENTER THE ROOM. HER HANDS QUIVERED AS SHE ENTERED THE ROOM, AFRAID OF WHAT HER FATHER MIGHT SAY TO HER. SERENITY WALKED IN AND STOOD IN FRONT OF HER FATHER. " YES FATHER? WHAT MIGHT I DO FOR YOU?" THE KING SMILED KINDLY. "SERENITY, I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS AND YOU MUST DO IT. SERENITY, IT IS TRADITION FOR THE BRIDE TO SLEEP WITH HER FUTURE HUSBAND." SERENITY'S MOUTH FELL OPEN. " YOU MUST DO THIS FOR THE ALLIANCE. I KNOW IT'S SOON FOR YOU TO GIVE UP YOUR INNOCENCE BUT YOU MUST. TONIGHT YOU WILL DO IT." SERENITY NODDED, TEARS IN HER EYES. " YES FATHER. YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND."  
  
SERENITY FLOPPED ONTO HER BED CRYING.DARIEN WAS GOING TO FIND OUT.THEN HE WAS GOING TO TELL. WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THEM? TO HER, TO HEERO, TO THEIR CHILD?  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?" HEERO ASKED. " I HAVE TO DO IT. I HAVE TO. FOR THE PEACE OF THE TWO COUNRTIES." HEERO STRAIHTENED."YOU HAVE TO? NO! MAKE AN EXCUSE! WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT THAT YOU ARE NOT A VIRGIN?" SERENITY SIGHED. " I'LL HAVE TO TAKE THAT CHANCE. THEY WILL FIND OUT SOONER OR LATER." HEERO STOOD UP, HIS FACE ANGRY. " FINE BE HIS. SCREAM OUT HIS NAME WHEN YOU CLIMAX. BE HIS WHORE. LET HIM CLAIM MY CHILDREN AS HIS.DAMN IT!" " I THOUGHT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!" SERENITY SCREAMED. TEARS STREAMED DOWN SERENITY'S CHEEKS. " I HATE YOU!" SHE SCREAMED. HEERO LAUGHED. " YOU KNOW WHAT? I LIED. I DON'T LOVE YOU. I HATE YOU! FIND DARIEN YOURSELF." WITH A GREAT SLAM, HEERO LEFT NOT TO BE SEEN THE REST OF THE DAY.  
  
SERENITY SAT AT HER VANITY. HER MIND WAS A JUMBLE THAT WAS NEVER GOING TO UNSCRAMBLE. HER EMOTIONS WERE HECTIC AND HER APPEARENCE NO BETTER.THE ARGUMENT THAT HAD OCCURED HAD WEAKENED HER; WEAKENED HER MIND, EMOTIONS AS WELL AS HER BODY. WHAT HEERO HAD SAID TO HER HURT. IT HURT LIKE HELL. SHE THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS DOING GOOD FOR HER COUNTRY BUT IT CAME AT A PRICE. A PRICE THAT WOULD COST HER. THE FIGHT HAD HURT. THE WORDS SHARED WERE HARSH AND UNREASONABLE. BEING CALLED A WHORE HAD HURT AND HAD DAMAGED HER HEART. SHE THOUGHT HEERO WOULD HAD UNDERSTOOD BUT SHE WAS WRONG.  
  
HEERO SAT ON HIS BED CROSSLEGGED. THE KNIGHTS AND SHA'RIE SAT AROUND HIM, ALL PUTTING IN THEIR THOUGHTS OF THE SITUATION. " MAYBE IT'S ALL FOR THE BEST. I MEAN, IF SOMEONE FOUND OUT, YOU WOULD HAVE HELL TO PAY WHILE SHE SAT BY AND WATCHED YOU BE HANGED OR YOUR HEAD LOPPED OFF. ALL FOR THE BEST OF YOU." ELLIOTT SAID. " ELLY'S RIGHT. IT'S TOO MUCH FOR A KNIGHT. I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU GOT INVOLVED WITH HER IN THE FIRST PLACE. SHE'S A NICE GIRL AN ALL BUT SHE'S A PRINCESS." JOHNSON SAID. " IS THERE WINE HERE?" BRADLEY ASKED. HEERO GROWLED. " I MEAN, WE COULD TOAST TO YOU BEING SINGLE!" BRADLEY SQUEILED. SHA'RIE SAT UP IN HER CHAIR. " I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ALL ARE BEING HARSH ON HER.SHE HAS TO DO WHAT SHE HAS TO DO." JAMES SAID. SHA'RIE NODDED. " SHE'S JUST TRYING TO DO THE THINGS FOR THE GOOD OF HER COUNTRY. YOU MEN ARE BEING MEAN AND HATEFUL. SHE HAS A JOB AND HER JOB REQUIRES THAT LOVE GOES LAST AND HER MANNERS GO FIRST!" SHA'RIE SAID. " IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT SHE HAS TO SLEEP WITH MASON. WHAT A BITCH." HEERO GRUMBLED. " WHAT DID YOU SAY?" SHA'RIE ASKED, HER VOICE TENSE. " I SAID BITCH. SHE'S BEING A BITCH." SHA'RIE'S MUSCLES TENSED. " I DARE YOU TO SAY IT AGAIN." HEERO CHUCKLED. " I TAKE THAT CHALLENGE. BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH." HEERO SMIRKED. " WHY YOU INSENSITIVE LITTLE FUCKING BASTARD! YOU LIFTED HER HEART THEN YOU BREAK IT! YOU SIR ARE A GENUINE FUCK! YOU CALL HER A WHORE! OH YES I HEARD THAT. IF SHE WAS A WHORE, THEN SHE WOULD BE YOUR WHORE OR IN REALISTIC TERMS, YOUR LOVER! SHOULD I INCLUDE FIANCE?" SHA'RIE PUSHED UP FROM HER CHAIR, MAKING IT FALL BACK BEHIND HER. " SO YOU'RE ON HER SIDE. FINE! GO! LEAVE! BE WITH THAT WHORE!" HEERO YELLED. " IF SHA'RIE GOES I GO. I AGREE WITH HER." JAMES SAID. " FINE! GO! TRAITOR!" HEERO YELLED AS JAMES CLOSED THE DOOR.  
  
QUEEN MARIANETTE SAT BEHIND HER DAUGHTER BRUSHING HER HAIR WITH LONG SLOW STROKES. " SERENITY, IT WILL BE ALL RIGHT. WHATEVER HAPPENS, WELL, IT HAPPENS.WE HAVE TO LET THE CHICKENS FALL WERE THEY MAY, SO TO SPEAK." SERENITY STOPPED HER MOTHER'S HAND. " MOTHER, WHAT IF DARIEN FINDS OUT THAT I AM NOT A VIRGIN? WE'LL HE THINK ME WICKED?" QUEEN MARIANETTE SET DOWN THE BRUSH. " I CANNOT SAY WHAT HE IS THINKING, NOR INTERPERET WHAT HE IS THINKING. HIS THOUGHTS ARE HIS OWN JUST AS YOUR LIFE IS YOUR OWN. YOUR FATHER IS PUSHING HIS WILL ONTO YOU. HE WANTS YOU TO BE THE BEST YOU CAN BE. HE WANTS YOU TO UPHOLD THE ROYAL TRADITION." QUEEN MARIANETTE TURNED SERENITY TO HER. " YOU MUST SLEEP WITH DARIEN. DO WHAT YOU MUST."  
  
THE NIGHT CAME ALL TO QUICKLY FOR SERENITY AND HEERO. THE INTERCOURSE RITUAL PROMPTLY BEGAN WHEN THE FIRST STAR APPEARED IN THE SKY. THEFIRST THING TO HAPPEN WAS TO WASH THE FUTURE BRIDE. THEN THE BRIDE WAS DRESSED IN THE FINEST SILK AND JEWELS AND A CHASTY BELT WAS PLACED ON HER.  
  
"SERENITY, ARE YOU READY?" QUEEN MARIANETTE ASKED. " AS READY AS I'LL EVER BE." SERENITY WALKED TO DARIEN'S DOOR AND KNOCKED. DARIEN TOOK HIS TIME TO ANSWER THE DOOR BUT AS SOON AS HE DID, HE USHERED SERENITY IN. AFTER A WHILE OF CONVERSATION AND EATING, DARIEN JUMPED TO THE SUBJECT.  
  
" SO, WHEN DO WE GET TO IT." HE ASKED. SERENITY SIGHED. " I MAY BE YOUR FUTURE WIFE BUT WE WILL TAKE THIS SLOW." DARIEN LAUGHED. HE TOOK SERENITY'S HAND AND PULLED HER OUT OF THE CHAIR, DRAGGING HER ONTO THE FLOOR. SHE SCREAMED. " SHUT UP! YOU WILL BE MINE, NOT THAT KNIGHT'S BUT MINE."  
  
SERENITY STARTED TO PRAY. DARIEN DIDN'T LOVE HER, HE JUST WANTED TO HAVE HER BODY. HE WAS GOING TO RAPE HER AND NO ONE CARED. " HEERO! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HEERO I NEED YOU! PLEASE HELP ME!" SERENITY SCREAMED. HER SCREAM WAS LOUD ENOUGH TO REACH THE END OF THE HALLWAY TO HEERO'S CHAMBERS. HEERO IGNORED WHAT BRADLEY WAS SAYING TO HIM AND LISTENED.  
  
" DO YOU HEAR THAT? SOUNDS LIKE SERENA." HEERO OPENED THE DOOR TO SEE SHA'RIE. " HEERO," SHE BEGAN," SERENITY NEEDS YOU! DARIEN'S TRYING TO RAPE HER. HELP!" SHA'RIE DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING MORE. HEERO SPRINTED DOWN THE HALL, BRADLEY AND SHA'RIE IN CLOSE PURSUIT. " HOW DO I GET IN? NEVER MIND." HEERO USED HIS SHOULDER TO SLAM DOWN THE DOOR. HEERO CONTINUED TO SLAM AT THE DOOR. HE COULD HEAR SERENITY CRYING AND SCREAMING FOR HELP. THAT PUSHED HIM OVER THE EDGE. WITH ONE GREAT SLAM, HEERO BUSTED THE DOOR DOWN. WHAT HE SAW MADE HIM ANGRY. DARIEN WAS SITTING ON A NAKED SERENITY WITH HIS BOXERS AND PANTS DOWN. " DARIEN YOU FUCK!" HEERO YELLED WHEN HE PUNCHED DARIEN. DARIEN FELL TO THE FLOOR; BLOOD SPILLING FROM HIS MOUTH AND NOSE.  
  
HEERO KNEELED DOWN AND GENTLY PICKED UP SERENITY. " HANDLE DARIEN." HEERO COMMANDED AS HE TOOK SERENITY TO HER ROOM. HEERO CLOSED THE DOOR AND LAID SERENITY ON THE BED. HE PULLED HER INTO HIS LAP AND COVERED HER WITH HER SHEETS. HEERO ROCKED HER AND WHISPERED THINGS TO HER SERENITY TO MAKE HER CALM DOWN. " SERENITY, LOVE, I'M SORRY. I HAD NO REASON TO BE MAD AND ANGRY AS I WAS. I REALLY DO LOVE YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL. WHEN YOU CALLED FOR ME, I KNEW THAT I HAD BEEN WRONG AND THAT I NEEDED YOU. FORGIVE ME." HEERO SAID. " YOU ARE FORGIVEN. I COULD NEVER STAY MAD AT YOU. HEERO UNBUTTENED HIS CAPE, AND JACKET, PILEING IT ONTO THE FLOOR. HE POSITIONED SERENITY TO WHERE SHE WAS LAYING ON HIM. " SLEEP." HEERO SAID AS HE BLEW THE CANDLE OUT. SERENITY DID NOT WANT TO LET HEERO'S BRAVERY AND KINDNESS GO UNREWARDED. INSTEAD OF SLEEPING, THEY MADE LOVE. A LOVE THAT WILL SOON NOT BE FORGOTTEN.  
  
DARIEN CRAWLED FROM HIS ROOM; BLOOD TRAILING BEHIND HIM. HE MADE HIS WAY TO THE THRONE ROOM AND CONFRONTED THE KING. " MY KING," DARIEN PAUSED TO COUGH BLOOD, " TONIGHT, I WAS ATTACKED BY A KNIGHT. HE TOOK SERENITY!" DARIEN FELL TO THE FLOOR. " LISTEN CAREFULLY. PRINCESS SERENITY AND KNIGHT HEERO YUY, WERE HAVING A SEXUAL AFFAIR. THINK ABOUT IT. THE EARLY MORNING CHECKS, ALWAYS RELEAVING A KNIGHT TO TAKE HIS PLACE, ESCORTING HER EVERYWERE, MEETINGS, SOMETHING ALWAYS IN HER ROOM THAT HEERO HAS TO GET, SERENITY GETTING BIGGER EVEN THOUGH SHE DOESN'T EAT ALOT RIGHT NOW. ALL OF IT LEADS UP TO AN AFFAIR!" KING JAUQUEZ TURNED TO QUEEN MARIANETTE. " IS THIS TRUE?" THE QUEEN PUT HER HEAD DOWN. " YES. SERENITY IS PREGNANT WITH HEERO'S CHILD." KING JAUQUEZ BECAME FURIOUS. " YOU KNIGHTS, FIND SIR HEERO AND BRING HIM TO ME. TOMMORROW NIGHT, THERE SHALL BE A HANGING!"  
  
DARIEN SMIRKED AN EVIL SMIRK. FINALLY HEERO WILL DIE AND BE OUT OF THE PICTURE AND SERENITY WILL BE HIS TO HAVE. HER BODY WILL FINALLY BELONG TO HIM.  
  
HEERO SAT IN A CHAIR WHILE SERENITY SAT CROSSLEGGED ON HER BED IN A NEW DRESS. THEY TALKED, UNAWARE THAT THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST IME THAT THEY WILL EVER TALK OR BE TOGETHER. AT THE VERY MOMENT, THE FRENCH KNIGHTS BURSTED IN AND CHARGED AT HEERO. HEERO BOLTED UP. THE KNIGHTS FORCED IN ONTO THE GROUND AND TIED HIS HAND WITH A ROPE. " STOP THIS MADNESS! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" SERENITY SHOUTED. " PRINCESS SERENITY, THIS MAN IS CHARGED WITH TREASON, REPEATED RAPE,AND IMPREGNATING A ROYAL PRINCESS. HE IS TO BE TAKEN TO THE KING FOR SENTENCING." A KNIGHT SAID.  
  
THE KNIGHTS THREW HEERO IN FRONT OF THE THRONE STEPS. HEERO LOOKED UP INTO THE ANGRY FACE OF THE KING. SERENITY PASSED BY HEERO AND TOOK HER PLACE ON HER THRONE. " I SHALL GET TO THE POINT. SIR HEERO YUY, YOU HAVE BEEN CHARGED WITH TREASON, REPEATED RAPE OF A ROYAL, IMPREGNATION OF THE PRINCESS, AND WHAT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION BEATING A ROYAL OF ENGLAND. HOW DO YOU PLEAD?" THE KING ASKED. " INNOCENT OF ALL CHARGES." HEERO REPLIED. DARIEN LAUGHED. " HE LIES! HE'S RAPED HER OVER AND OVER! ASK THE PRINCESS! SHE WILL TELL YOU THE TRUTH." KING JUAQUAZ TURNED TO HIS BELOVED DAUGHTER. " IS IT TRUE?"  
  
SERENITY FELT THE PRESSURE. SHE COULD EITHER TELL THE TRUTH OR LIE AND HAVE THE ONE SHE LOVES KILLED. SHE WANTED TO SCREAM NO, SCREAM THAT HEERO HAD MADE PASSIONATE LOVE TO HER. SHE WANTED TO SCREAM AND CRY BUT SHE STOOD FIRM. " NO. IT IS NOT TRUE. FATHER, DARIEN HAS BEEN THE ONE DECIVING YOU. HE IS THE ONE WHO TRIED TO RAPE ME. IF HEERO HADN'T COME TO MY RESCUE, DARIEN WOULD HAVE SUCCEEDED. I HOPE THAT HE WILL CONFESS." SAID SERENITY WITH ATTITUDE.  
  
" SHE IS COVERING UP FOR HIM! LOOK AT HIM! HE'S A HEATHEN!" DARIEN SAID WITH A SLIGHT HINT OF PANIC. THE KING SAT BACK ON HIS THRONE. HE RUBBED HIS CHIN WITH HIS SLINDER BONY FINGERS. " I STILL THINK HE'S GUILTY. HE'LL HANG AT DAWN. I CAN WAIT A FEW EXTRA HOURS. GIVE HIM HIM NO FOOD OR DRINK. HE DESERVES NOTHING." KING JUAQUEZ SAID WITH ANGER. " BUT FATHER! YOU CAN'T! IT'S BARBARIC!" SERENITY HESITATED. " I LOVE HIM! I AM HAVING HIS CHILD! YOU CAN'T! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" KING JUAQUEZ IGNORED HER AND PROCEEDED TO GIVE OUT ORDERS OF THE HANGING. SERENITY, WITH A LOUD SHRIEK, RAN OUT OF THE ROOM,HER HANDS OVER NOW CHERRY FACE. HEERO LOOKED AT THE RAPIDLY RETREATING FORM. HE FELT BAD FOR HER. HE HAD GOTTEN THEM INTO THIS MESS. HEERO JERKED SEVERAL TIMES WHEN THE KNIGHTS PULLED AT HIS CLOTHES. THE ONLY THING HE KNEW WAS THAT HE NEVER REGRETED HIS ACTIONS.  
  
" BASTARD FATHER! HE STILL SAYS HE IS GUILTY WHEN YOU CAN PLANLY SEE THAT MASON IS LYING. SHA'RIE, WHAT WILL I DO WITHOUT HEERO? I KNOW; I'LL DIE. MY HEART WILL BE BROKEN FOREVER." SERENITY IN TEARS. SHA'RIE LIFTED SERENITY'S FACE TO HERS. " YOU CAN SEE HIM. I CAN GET YOU IN." SHA'RIE SAID. SERENITY LIFTED HER HEAD. " TAKE ME THERE."  
  
" FOOLISH BOY. RAPING A KIND PRINCESS THEN LYING ABOUT IT. FOOLISH." SAID A FRENCH KNIGHT SHAKING HIS HEAD DISAPPROVINGLY. THE BARS RATTLED AS THEY WERE SLAMMED SHUT. HHERO PUT HIS HEAD DOWN. HE WAS ANGRY AT HIMSELF. IF HE HAD A SECOND CHANCE, HE WOULDN'T DO THIS AGAIN YET IT WAS HARD NOT TO FALL HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH THE CHILDLIKE PRINCESS. HE SIGHED. JUST THEN A CLOAKED FIGURE APPEARED IN FRONT OF THE GUARD. " WATER FOR THE YOUNG BOY. COURTESY OF PRINCESS SERENITY." CROAKED AN OLD VOICE. THE GUARD LOOKED THE OLD FIGURE OVER. HE NODDED AND BROUGHT OUT A KEY. " YOU HEAR THAT BOY? THE PRINCESS HAS A SOFT SPOT FOR ALL PEOPLE, EVEN THE ASSHOLE WHO RAPED HER." THE OLD GUARD MUSED AS THE OLD FIGURE LIMPED INSIDE HIS CELL.  
  
HEERO MOVED TO THE BACK OF HIS CELL. HE DIDN'T WANT WATER. THE FIGURE CAME CLOSER UNTIL IT HAD BACKED HIM AGAINST THE HARD STONE WALL. THE FIGURE LIFTED ITS HEAD. THE CLOAK HOOD FELL BACK A FEW INCHES. " SERENA?" HEERO WHISPERED. " QUIET." SERENITY LOOKED AROUND. SHE CLEARED HER THROAT." SON, IAM HERE TO PRAY FOR YOUR CONDEMED SOUL AND GIVE YOU WATER." SERENITY CROAKED. " ON YOUR KNEES AND WE SHALL PRAY." HEERO GOT ON HIS KNEES AND PUT HIS HANDS ON SERENITY'S STOMACH, FEELING HER SLIGHTLY BULGING SPOT. SERENITY GRINNED AS HE DID SO. " LET US PRAY TO THE GOOD LORD TO SAVE YOUR SOUL FROM ETERNAL DAMNATION AND HORROR. GOD ALMIGHTY..." SERENITY TRAILED OFF. HER VOICE BECAME LOW. " I HAD TO SEE YOU." SERENITY WHISPERED. " YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE." HEERO SAID YET GREATEFUL THAT SHE CARED. " I HAD TO. I COULDN'T WATCH WHILE PEOPLE CROWDED AROUND THE GALLOW." SERENITY STOPPED THEN SAID, " LORD HEAL HIS HEAVY WOUNDS SO HE MAY COME TO YOU IN HEAVEN." SERENITY CLEARED HER THROAT. " ASK FOR FORGIVNESS MY SON." HEERO TOOK SERENITY'S HANDS INSIDE HER CLOAK. " GOD FORGIVE ME." SERENITY SMILED. " I FIGURED," SERENITY WHISPERED," THAT THIS WOULD BE OUR LAST MOMENTS TOGETHER." HEERO SQUEEZED SERENITY'S HAND. SERENITY RELEASED HEERO'S HAND AND BENT DOWN TO GET THE WATER DIPPER. SHE FILLED IT AND SAID, " THE KING WOULD NOT GRANT ME PERMISSION TO USE WINE SO I WILL USE WATER." SHE HELD THE WATER TO HEERO'S MOUTH AS HE SIPPED FROM THE DIPPER. ONCE THE WATER DISAPPEARED SHE BENT DOWN AND GOT MORE. HEERO DIDN'T NOTICE HOW THIRSTY HE WAS UNTIL SERENITY GAVE HIM WATER CUP BY CUP. HE DRANK THE WATER AS IF ALL OF SERENITY'S HOPES AND STRENGTH WAS THE WATER AND HE NEEDED IT.  
  
" HURRY UP OLD MAN." GROANED THE GUARD. " I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY." THE GUARD FIDDLED WITH THE BRONZE KEY THAT WOULD UNLOCK HEERO'S DOOR.  
  
" NEVER RUSH A MAN OF GOD." SERENITY CROAKED AS SHE GAVE HEERO ANOTHER SMALL DIP OF WATER. " MY APOLOGIES." GRUMBLED THE IMPATIENT GUARD. HEERO PUSHED AWAY THE DIPPER AND SAT CROSSLEGGED ON THE FLOOR. " REMEMBER MY SON," SERENITY BEGAN," SOMEONE IS ALWAYS WITH YOU. A GOOD MAN IS NEVER ALONE. A GOOD MAN HAS FRIENDS WHO BELIEVE HIM NO MATTER WHAT THE TROUBLE." SERENITY MOTIONED HEERO TO STAND. SHE PUT HER HAND ON HEERO'S FACE. THEN SHELTERED IT. " CAN YOU TELL SERENITY SOMETHING FOR ME? CAN YOU TELL HER THAT I LOVE HER AND TELL HER TO FORGET ME. TELL HER TO RAISE THE CHILD AS IF I WAS THERE. TELL HER TO NEVER GIVE UP." HEERO SAID. SERENITY'S EYES BEGAN TO WATER. SHE NODDED UNABLE TO SPEAK FOR IF SHE HAD, IT SURELY WOULD HAVE GIVEN HER AWAY. " AMEN."  
  
HOURS AFTER SERENITY HAD SEEN HEERO, SHE HAD FALLEN ASLEEP TO ONLY BE RUDELY AWAKENED BY POUNDING AT HER DOOR. JAMES YELLED AT HER TO GET DRESSED AND COME TO THE THRONE ROOM. THE THRONE ROOM BUSTLED WITH SHOUTING. SERENITY WALKED IN TO FIND HEERO CHAINED TO THE WALL LOOKING AT A CERTAIN COUPLE. SHE TURNED AND CAME FACE TO FACE WITH A WOMAN THAT SORT OF RESEMBLED HEERO. THE MAN THAT WAS ARGUING WITH SERENITY'S FATHER LOOKED MORE LIKE HEERO THAN THE WOMAN. THE MANS BROWN HAIR FELL LAZILY FELL OVER HIS EYES HIDING HIS ANGER. THE WOMAN THAT WAS FACING HER HAD BLACK HAIR THAT WAS IN A TIGHT BUN. HER BLUE EYES BURNED A HOLE INTO SERENITY'S HEART, READING HER LIKE AN OPEN BOOK. THE WOMEN MOTIONED SERENITY OVER TO HER. WHEN SERENITY WAS CLOSE ENOUGH, THE WOMAN WHISPERED TO HER. " SO YOU ARE THE PRINCESS THAT STOLEN MY SON'S HEART." SERENITY PUT HER HEAD DOWN. " PLEASE BLAME ME. GET IT OVER WITH." SERENITY SAID HER VOICE ABOUT TO GIVE WAY. " BLAME YOU? I CAME TO HELP YOU BOTH. SHA'RIE SENT US WORD THAT HEERO HAD BEEN ACCUSED FOR FALSE REASONS. WE CAME AS SOON AS WE GOT HOLD OF THE LETTER." SAID HEERO'S MOTHER. SERENITY SMILED. HEERO'S PARENTS WERE ON THEIR SIDE.  
  
" I'M SORRY PIERRE BUT YOUR SON CAN NOT BE RELEASED. HE HAS RAPED A ROYAL, FOR THAT HE MUST HANG." KING JUAQUEZ SAID IN AN ANGRY MANNER. " HE DID NOTHING BUT LOVE! WHY SHOULD HE BE PUNISHED FOR THAT?" LORD PIERRE ASKED. " MY SON IS AS INNOCENT AS A FLOWER." SAID HEERO'S MOTHER. " STAY OUT OF THIS, AUGUSTA THIS IS NOT THE TIME." AUGUSTA'S FACE BECAME RED. " THIS IS A GOOD TIME AS ANY! THIS BARBARIAN IS HANGING MY SON TILL HE DIES! FOR FALSE REASONS NO LESS!" AUGUSTA YELLED. " DON'T LISTEN." DARIEN WHISPERED TO THE KING. " SHE'S COVERING, KILL HIM!" AUGUSTA CALMED. " HE'S JUST A BOY IN LOVE WITH YOUR DAUGHTER." AUGUSTA SAID. " RAPE IS NOT BEING LOVE." DARIEN COOED. " HE DID NOT RAPE HER!" YELLED PIERRE. " NONETHELESS IT WAS UNSUITABLE BEHAVIOR." SAID KING JUAQUEZ. " DISHONORING BEHAVIOR!" SAID DARIEN. " TREASON TO FRANCE IS NOT ACCEPTABLE." CONTINUED THE KING. " VERY UNACCEPTABLE." ADDED DARIEN. " IMPREGNATION IS ALSO UNACCEPTABLE, ESPECIALLY AGAINST HER WILL." " NOPE NOT ACCEPTABLE." MASON CHIMED. " NOT A GOOD MAN IS YOUR SON. NOT AT ALL." DARIEN ADDED AGAIN. " DARIEN, SHUT THE HELL UP." SAID AUGUSTA. DAREIN GROWLED. " EXIBITIONIST!" DARIEN SAID TO AUGUSTA. " BASTARD!" AUGUSTA YELLED BACK. " WHORE!" " PENISLESS BASTARD OF HELL!" SHOT AUGUSTA ENDING THE NAMECALLING.  
  
HEERO'S CHAINS RATTLED AS HE MADE AN EFFORT TO LOOK OUTSIDE. HE SUCCEEDED BUT HIS FACE BECAME PALE. THE SUN WAS BEGGINING TO RISE OR WAS THAT THE CANDLES GLOWING. HEERO SIGHED AS HE WATCHED PEOPLE ARGUE ABOUT THE SITUATION. HE LOOKED AT SERENITY. SHE LOOKED BACK AT HIM. HE COULD SEE BAGS UNDER HER EYES FROM THE LACK OF SLEEP AND TEAR STAINS. HEERO RATTLED HIS CHAINS TO GET ATTENTION. THE ARGUING STOPPED AND EVERYONE LOOKED AT HIM. " JUST HANG ME." HE SAID.SERENITY'S EYES BULGED. " DO IT AND SAVE SERENA THE PAIN." HEERO SAID LOOKING AT DARIEN. MASON WAS SHOCKED. DARIEN THEN BEGAN TO SMIRK. HEERO LOOKED OUTSIDE AGAIN. THE SUN WAS ACTUALLY RISING. " TIME FOR ME TO GO." HEERO MOTIONED FOR THE KNIGHTS TO UNCHAIN HIM. THE KING NODDED AND THEY ALL FILED OUT OF THE THRONE ROOM TO THE GALLOWS OUTSIDE.  
  
LADY AUGUSTA CRIED BITTERLY. HER ONLY SON WAS GOING TO BE HUNG. LORD PIERRE'S FACE WAS BLANK YET YOU COULD TELL HE WAS IN PAIN. THE ROYALS SAT AT THEIR RESPECTIVE SPOT. THE PEASENTS CROWDED AROUND THE GALLOW, AWAITING THE MOMENT WHEN THE YOUNG MAN WOULD BE BROUGHT OUT. THE ENGLISH KNIGHTS STOOD AT ATTENTION NEXT TO SERENITY'S SEAT. HEERO WAS FINALLY BROUGHT OUT AND THE CROWDED GROANED. THE TELLER CAME TO THE STAGE OF THE GALLOWS AND UNROLLED A SHEET OF PARCHMENT. " THIS BOY, SIR HEERO YUY, HAS BEEN ACUSSED OF HAINESS CRIMES OF WHICH THAT CAN NOT BE REPEATED. HE PLEADS INNOCENT YET FOUND GUILTY." THE TELLER LOOKED AT HEERO. " THIS IS NOW YOUR TIME TO REPENT AND SPARE YOUR LIFE. REPENT." THE CROWD CHEERED WORDS OF, " REPENT BOY REPENT!" HEERO SHOOK HIS HEAD.  
  
DUN DUN DUN! I love cliffhangers! Hehehehehe! Review for more.  
  
Moon Smurf: I am really sorry that this is in capitals but remember, I wrote this for myself. I think there are 2 more chapters like this. After that, its small letters! Thanx For the review!  
  
Riuka: Thanx a bunch! Flattery will get you everywhere with reviewing!  
  
Eloa Nori (Thalia Poet): You rock too! I totally agree. At least someone who is kind wrote back! Thanx author's note: Sha'rie is not a lesbian or bisexual! In some middle age countries, maids took baths with their mistresses. Some maids were lesbish but not Sha'rie! 


	3. Safe At Last, Or Are We

THE MINISTER OF THE CHURCH OF FRANCE CAME TO PERSUADE HEERO BUT HE WOULD NOT BUDGE. " JUST REPENT BOY!" YELLED THE MINISTER. " NO. I SHALL NOT REPENT." HEERO SAID. HE REFUSED TO REPENT. HE REFUSED TO SAY HE REGRETTED SOMETHING HE DIDN'T. HE DIDN'T REGRET HIS CHILD, HE DIDN'T REGRET SERENITY. HE DIDN'T REGRET ANYTHING HE DID.  
  
THE MINISTER GROWLED. THE BOY WAS NOT REPENTING. HE WAS AS STUBBORN AS MULE. THE MINISTER TURNED TO THE ROYALS. "PRINCESS SERENITY, MAKE HIM REPENT." SERENITY TURNED TO HER FATHER.HE NODDED. SERENITY ROSE FROM HER SEAT AND CAME TO THE RAIL. " SIR HEERO, PLEASE REPENT FOR YOUR SINS." SERENITY SAID WITH STRAIN. HEERO SHOOK HIS HEAD. " REPENT FOR YOUR SINS AND YOU SHALL BE FORGIVIN!" HEERO SHOOK HIS HEAD AGAIN. " FOR HEAVENS SANITY AND MINE REPENT! REPENT PLEASE REPENT!" SERENITY SHOUTED. TEARS BEGAN TO SLIDE DOWN SERENITY'S FACE. HEERO SMILED. " I WILL NOT REPENT FOR I HAVE NOT SINNED. DO YOU THINK WE SINNED SERENITY? IF LOVING YOU WAS A SIN THEN I AM SCARED FOR LIFE. I HAVE SINNED IN THEIR EYES BUT WHAT ABOUT IN GOD'S EYES? SERENITY AND I HAVE CREATED SOMTHING SO BEAUTIFL AND WONDEROUS. I WILL NOT REPENT FOR THAT. I WILL REMEMBER THAT THE LAST DAYS WITH YOU, SERENITY, WERE HAPPY ONES. RAISE OUR CHILD WELL. I'LL WATCH YOU FROM HEAVEN." HEERO SAID TEARS THREATING TO FALL.  
  
KING JUAQUEZ MOTIONED FOR HEERO TO BE TIED AND PUT ON A STOOL. THE STOOL WAS OLD AND WIGGLED UNDER HIM. THE UNDERTAKER WAS GOING TO PUT THE TRADITONAL BAG OVER HEERO'S HEAD WHEN HEERO SPOKE OUT. " I WANT TO SEE THE FACE OF MY LOVER AS I DIE.  
  
" SERENITY SANK TO HER KNEES BESIDE THE RAIL. HER MOTHER, LADY AUGUSTA, AND SHA'RIE GATHERED NEXT TO HER FOR SUPPORT BUT WHEN THEY TRIED TO MOVE HER, ALL THEY PULLED WAS DEAD WEIGHT. TEARS STREAMED DOWN ALL THE WOMENS FACES AS THEY WATCHED HEERO WHISPER SOMETHING TO THE UNDERTAKER. THE UNDERTAKER NODDED AND PULLED OUT TWO OBJECTS; ONE WAS A BAG OF FRANCS.  
  
HEERO MOVED HIS FACE IN HIS TIGHT ROPE JUST ENOUGH TO BE ABLE TO SEE SERENITY. HER EYES WERE SMALL AND FULL OF EMOTION. SHE HAD SEEN HANGINGS BEFORE, BUT THEY USUALLY DIDN'T INVOLVE HER. THE UNDERTAKER TAPPED HEERO'S SHOULDER. HEERO FACED HIM AS MUCH AS HE COULD WITHOUT LOSING SIGHT OF SERENITY. THE UNDERTAKER HELD A GLASS OF WINE TO HIS LIPS AND TOLD HIM TO DRINK IT ALL. HEERO SIPPED AT THE CUP UNTIL THERE WAS NOTHING LEFT. " THAT IS THE LAST DRINK YOU WILL EVER HAVE." SAID THE UNDERTAKER.  
  
SCREAMS ERUPTED FROM SHA'RIE AS SHE TRIED TO GRAB A FLEEING FORM. SERENITY HAD ESCAPED THE CLUTCHES OF THE WOMEN AND HAD RAN TO THE STAGE AT EMINSE SPEED. SHE RAN THE STAGE STAIRS AND RAN TO HEERO. SHE STOPPED RIGHT IN FRONT OF HEERO AND CAREFULLY WRAPPED HER ARMS AROUND HEERO'S WAIST. HEERO WANTED SO MUCH TO HOLD HER BUT HIS HANDS WERE BOUND IN STRONG ROPE. SERENITY LIFTED HER FACE. HER EYES WERE SHINING WITH TEARS THAT WERE DARING TO FALL ONCE AGAIN. HEERO LEANED HIS HEAD DOWN AS MUCH AS HE COULD. HE MANAGED TO CAPTURE SERENITY'S LIPS IN WHAT WAS GOING TO BE THEIR LAST KISS. THE VILLAGERS BEGAN TO FEEL SORRY FOR THEIR PRINCESS AND MANY BEGAN TO WEEP FROM THE PASSION BEFORE THEM. HEERO BROKE THE KISS. HE DIDN'T WANT THAT BUT IN A WAY HE DID. HE DIDN'T WANT TO REMEBER HER IN TEARS, YET HE WOULD MISS HER KISSES.  
  
DARIEN BEGAN TO PANIC. THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO SIT THERE LIKE A GOOD LITTLE GIRL AND WATCH HIM DIE NOT KISS HIM. HIS PLAN WAS BEING RUINED. HE WANTED THE THRONE OF FRANCE AND HE NEEDED HEERO OUT OF THE WAY. " KILL HIM NOW. HE TOLD HER TO DO THAT. KILL HIM NOW!"  
  
KING JUAQUEZ LOOKED AT DARIEN. DARIEN SEEMED TO BE DEAD ON. ' DARIEN IS ALWAYS RIGHT.' HE THOUGHT. KING JUAQUEZ TOLD THE ENGLISH KNIGHTS TO RETIREVE SERENTIY AND TO SAY THEIR GOODBYES. THEY NODDED AND WALKED TO THE STAGE TO HEERO. " BYE MY FRIEND." SAID JOHNSON. " SEE YOU IN HEAVEN." SAID BRADLY IN A SOFT VOICE. " BE GOOD FOR GOD YOU OL' WINDBAG." SAID ELLIOTT HIS FACE BLOTHCY. " BYE MY FRIEND. WE'LL MISS YOU. DON'T FORGET US IN HEAVEN." SAID JAMES. SHA'RIE WADDLED UP TO HEERO WANTING TO SAY HER GOODBYES EVEN THOUGH THE KING DIDN'T SAY SHE COULD. " WOW, I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE TO SAY BYE." SHA'RIE BEGAN. " I MEAN, YOU TWO WERE DESTINED, I NEVER THOUGHT..." SHE SIGHED. " YOU WILL ALWAYS BE LIKE MY BROTHER, HEERO. I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU." SHA'RIE TURNED BUT HEERO CALLED HER BACK. " WATCH OVER SERENTIY FOR ME." HE SAID. SHA'RIE NODDED WIPING AWAY STRAY TEARS. " DON'T STOP TALKING PROPERLY EITHER." HEERO ADDED IN A SEMI-PLAYFUL MANNER. HEERO LOOKED TO SERENITY. " LET GO." SERENITY CRIED AND BURIED HER HEAD IN HEERO'S CHEST. " LET GO, LOVE, I WILL BE FINE." HEERO SAID CANJOLINGLY. JAMES CAME FORWARD AND MADE SERENITY RELEASE HEERO. HE PUT HER OVER HIS SHOULDER AND CARRIED HER BACK, SERENITY'S ARMS FLAILING. HE SAT SERENITY GENTLY ON HER THRONE, HOLDING HER SHOULDERS TO KEEP HER THERE. " LEAVE HIM BE!" YELLED SEVERAL VILLAGERS. " DON'T KILL HIM! LEAVE HIM BE! HE IS JUST A MAN IN LOVE! LEAVE HIM!" SERENITY LOOKED OUT AMONG HER SUBJECTS. SHE WATCHED AS MANY WOMEN AND CHILDREN CRIED FOR HEERO.  
  
WIND BEGAN TO BLOW SIGNALING AN EARLY STORM. KING JUAQUEZ LIFTED HIS HAND. SERENITY AND LADY AUGUSTA STARTED TO SCREAM BUT JAMES AND PIERRE COVERED THEIR MOUTHS. THE UNDERTAKER PUT HIS FOOT ON THE STOOL AND BEGAN TO WIGGLE IT, LETTING HEERO KNOW TO TAKE HIS LAST BREATH. KING JUAQUEZ SLAMMED HIS HAND ON THE RAIL. THE UNDERTAKER PUSHED THE STOOL OUT FROM UNDER HEERO. HEERO FELL AND HIS LEGS FELL THROUGH THE BOTTOM OF THE GALLOW. HEERO STRUGGLED TO GET AS MUCH AIR AS HE COULD BUT THE ROPE HAD CUT OFF HIS WINDPIPE. HE KICKED, CHOKED, AND GAGGED AT THE SAME TIME AS AIR SEEPED OUT OF HIM. HEERO'S EYES BEGAN TO TURN RED FROM THE LACK OF OXYGEN. HEERO LOOKED AT SERENITY'S FACE. HE IMAGINED FOR A SECOND OF ALL THE THINGS THEY DID TOGETHER. CHOKING AND SPUTTERING CAME FROM HEERO AS HE STILL KICKED. A MINUTE PASSED, THEN ANOTHER, THEN ANOTHER. AFTER FIVE MINUTES HEERO'S BODY WAS SWINGING LIFELESS. NO AFTERMATH TWITCHING JUST DEAD. ANOTHER FIVE MINUTES PASSED. A DOCTOR CAME AND CHECKED HEERO'S PULSE AFTER THEY HAD CUT HIM DOWN. " DEAD!" HE ANNOUNCED.  
  
QUEEN MARIANNETTE SAT WITH HER TEARS OF PAIN. NOTHING SO TRAGIC HAD EVER RACKED HER HEART. SHE TURNED TO SERENITY. SERENITY SAT THERE, HER EYES GLAZED OVER, HER FACE BLANK. JAMES STILL HAD HIS HAND OVER HER MOUTH. QUEEN MARRIANNETTE SHUDDERED. HER DAUGHTER JUST DIED ALONG WITH HEERO.  
  
" AS TO FURTHER TORMENT SIR HEERO YUY'S BODY, WE WILL TIE HIM TO THE BACK OF HORSES TO BE DRAGGED OF TO THE CEMETERY." SAID DARIEN HAPPINESS IN HIS VOICE. AS PROMISED, MEN HITCHED HEERO'S BODY TO THE BACK OF HORSES. AFTER THAT WAS DONE, DARIEN SLAPPED THE HORSES REAR TO MAKE THEM MOVE WITH HEERO'S BODY DRAGGING LIFELESS BEHIND THEM.  
  
SERENITY STOOD AS IF TO LEAVE. SHE TURNED AND SLAPPED HER FATHER HARD IN THE FACE LEAVING A RED MARK. " YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID DO YOU." SERENITY STATED. " YOU JUST KILLED MY FIANCEE. MY CHILD'S FATHER. YOU BASTARD." SERENITY TURNED TO DARIEN. HIS SMIRK CAME OFF HIS FACE. " YOU RAT BASTARD. YOU DIRTY LITTLE BASTARD." SERENITY STEPPED FOREWARD TO LEAVE. " GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY." SHE SNARLED TO DARIEN. SCARED, DARIEN MOVED ALLOWING SERENITY TO RETURN TO THE CASTLE ALONE AND DEAD. HEERO'S HANGING WAS AN EVENT FOR THE BOOKS AND WOULD NOT SOON BE FORGOTTEN OR THAT'S HOW SERENTIY HOPED IT WOULD BE. SERENITY LAID ON HER BACK PATTING HER STOMACH LIGHTLY. HER FATHER DID THE UNTHINKABLE. DID THE MEANEST OF MEAN. HE WAS A KILLER. COLD BLOODED KILLER. " I'M GOING TO GET BACK AT YOU THE ONLY WAY I KNOW HOW. THEN, FATHER, YOU WILL BE SORRY."  
  
SEVERAL VILLAGE GIRLS WERE TALKING FEVERISHLY OVER THE EVENTS THE OTHER DAY. THEY SMILED WHEN IT WAS APPROPRIATE SIGHED WHEN IT WAS SAD. THE GIRLS WALKED BY THE GALLOWS AT A SLOW PACE. ONE OF THE GIRS TURNED AND WHEN SHE DID SHE SCREAMED. THE OTHER GIRLS TURNED TO HER. THEY SAW WHAT SHE HAD SEEN. NINE PEOPLE WERE HANGING, APPARENTLY DEAD. " THE PRINCESS! GIRLS COME! WE MUST TELL THE KING!" THE GIRLS IN A PANIC RAN TO THE CASTLE.  
  
IT WASN'T MUCH LATER THAT NEWS SPREAD THROUGHOUT THE COUNTRY OF FRANCE THAT THE PRINCESS, THE QUEEN, A SERVANT GIRL, HEERO'S PARENTS, AND THE ENGLISH KNIGHTS HAD HUNG THEMSELVES. KING JUAQUEZ WAS IN SHOCK. NOT ONLY WAS HEERO DEAD NOW, HIS FAMILY WAS ASWELL. KING JUAQUEZ CALLED FOR AN INSPECTOR ALTHOUGH HE KNEW WHY THEY DID IT. THE INSPECTOR ARRIVED, HIS BLONDE HAIR BLOWING IN THE WIND. HE WALKED BRISKLY TO THE KING AND BOWED DEEPLY. THE INSPECTOR TURNED TO LOOK AT THE NOW EMPTY GALLOWS. " TRAGIC. TRAGIC. SUICIDE MY KING. HORRIBLE. NOTHING I CAN DO. WELL MAYBE..." HE TRAILED OFF. " I'LL BE BACK. I NEED TO LOOK AT THE BODIES." THE INSPECTOR DISAPPEARED INTO THE CHURCH.  
  
" MY KING, MY KING! SIRE, SIR HEERO YUY'S BODY IS MISSING SIRE! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!" CRIED THE UNDERTAKER AND HIS ASSISTANT. THE KING GROWLED. " FOOTPRINTS?" " NONE SIRE. IT'S AS IF HE VANISHED INTO THIN AIR." THEY HEARD LAUGHING BEHIND THEM. " DISAPPEARED? VANISHED? HE WENT NOWHERE! YOU PROBABLY MISPLACED HIS BODY, I KNOW I WOULD HAVE." SNEARED DARIEN. " SEARCH AGAIN. BODYS JUST DON'T GET UP AND WALK AWAY."  
  
THE INSPECTOR CLOSED THE DOOR TO THE OPEN WAKE ROOM. HE WALKED UP TO THE PRINCESS AND SIGHED. "WHAT A WAY TO DIE. TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE." HE WALKED UP TO THE PRINCESS. THE INSPECTOR LOOKED AROUND. HE THEN PLACED HIS HANDS ON EITHER SIDE OF HER FACE. AS IF BY MAGIC SERENITY AWOKE.SHE WAS SOON JOINED BY THE OTHERS. "HAVE A NICE SLEEP? I HOPE YOU DID." SAID HEERO AS HE PULLED OFF THE INSPECTOR WIG AND CLOTHES TO REVEAL A WHITE SHIRT WITH BLACK PANTS. " GOOD JOB WITH IMPERSONATING ME HEERO. YOU WERE GREAT." COMPLIMENTED THE REAL INSPECTOR. THE INSPECTOR HANDED EACH PERSON A MONK ROBE. THEY PULLED THEIR HOODS OVER THEIR HEADS AND PAIRED UP WITH SOMEONE. ALL TEN WALKED OUT OF THE ROOM HUMMING AS IF THEY HAD BEEN PRAYING. THEY WALKED THROUGH TOWN HUMMING AND WALKING IN STRIDES. THEY KEPT THEIR HEADS DOWN AND NEVER TALKED.THE ESCAPE HAD WORKED. ONCE OUTSIDE THE TOWN'S WALL THEY WERE ABLE TO TALK TO A MINIMUM. THEY HAD A LONG WAY TO WALK TO GET TO THE YUY MANSION BUT THEY KEPT LOW. LORD PIERRE DECIDED TO TALK. " I'M TIRED OF HUMMING." HE SAID LOUDLY. SERENITY STOPPED THE REST FOLLOWING. " SILENCE IS GOLDEN BROTHEREN." SHE HISSED. THEY BEGAN TO WALK ONCE AGAIN. TWO-MILES LATER BRADLEY DECIDED TO TRY HIS LUCK AT TALKING. " CAN WE STOP FOR SOME WINE?" HEERO STOPPED. " SILENCE IS GOLDEN MY BROTHEREN." HEERO SAID, REPEATING SERENITY'S WORDS. " NOT THAT MUCH FARTHER. JUST TWO MILES MORE." LADY AUGUSTA WHISPERED. " BUT I'M THIRSTY!" BRADLEY GROANED. SERENITY STOPPED. " DAMNIT BRADLEY. I SAID SILENCE IS GOLDEN BROTHEREN SO DAMNIT, SHUT THE HELL UP!" SERENITY SAID. " I LIKE HER." SAID AUGUSTA AND PIERRE IN UNISON. " NICE CHOICE SON, NICE CHOICE."  
  
DARIEN SAT NEXT TO THE KING. HIS HEAD WAS DOWN. HE DIDN'T UNDERSTAND. HIS PLAN WAS FLAWLESS. IF IT WAS FLAWLESS, WHY WAS IN SHAMBLES? SERENITY WAS DEAD SLASH MISSING. SOON AFTER HEERO'S BODY WAS DISCOVERED MISSING, SERENITY AND THE OTHERS BODIES WERE MISSING. WERE PEOPLE PLAYING A JOKE? OR WAS HEERO, SERENITY AND THE OTHERS REALLY ALIVE, ROAMING THE STREET SLOWLY GATHERING AN ARMY. DARIEN SIGHED. HIS PLAN WAS RUINED. BUT HE STILL HAD ONE MORE PLAN. DARIEN RAISED FROM HIS SEAT AND HEADED TO HIS ROOM. HE SAT DOWN AND BROUGHT OUT A QUIL AND PARCHMENT. HE BEGAN TO WRITE THE WORDS, " WE ARE AT WAR AGAINST FRANCE."  
  
THE EIGHT REACHED THE GATE. PIERRE WALKED TO THE GATE AND PLACED THE KEY INSIDE THE RUSTED GATE. IT CREAKED OPEN AND EVERYONE SLIPPED BY INTO THE COURTYARD OF THE MANSION. THE MANSION WAS A GREAT SIZE AND SERENITY HAD TO TIP HER HEAD BACK TO LOOK TO THE TOP. " COME INTO THE FOYER." PIERRE SAID. PATTING WAS HEARD IN THE EMPTY HALLS. " THIS IS YOUR HOME?" ASKED SERENITY. " THIS IS OUR HOME." HEERO SAID GENTLY CORRECTING HER. SERENITY SMILED AT HEERO. SHE YAWNED. " ARE YOU TIRED SERENITY?" HEERO ASKED. " YES." SHE SAID PUTTING A HAND OVER HER MOUTH AS SHE YAWNED AGAIN. " LET US GIVE HER A BATH." SAID SHA'RIE AND LADY AGUSTA. HEERO NODDED. " BESIDES, HEERO AND I NEED TO HAVE A TALK." SAID LORD PIERRE. PIERRE AND HEERO SAT IN THE STUDY. PIERRE WAS ASKING HEERO QUESTIONS ABOUT HOW HE HAD FAIRED IN ENGLAND AND HOW HE AND SERENITY ENDED UP IN THIS SITUATION. " FIRST THINGS FIRST. HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?" HEERO ASKED. " SHA'RIE LOCATED US IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND TOLD US WHAT HAD HAPPEDED. THEN SHE SENT US A LETTER. THE LETTER WAS VERY DESCRIPTIVE OF THE FALSE HAINESS CRIMES THAT YOU COMMITED. ON TO OTHER THINGS. HOW DID YOU AND SERENITY GET INVOLED AS YOU BOTH DID?" HEERO SIGHED HEAVILY. "ONE NIGHT I HAD GONE TO SEE SERENITY BECAUSE I HADN'T SEEN HER ALL DAY LONG BECAUSE OF RAIN. I CAME IN HER ROOM LATE AT NIGHT WET TO THE MARROW. ONE THING LEAD TO ANOTHER." HEERO EXPLAINED HIS CHEEKS BECOMING SLIGHTLY PINK. PIERRE LAUGHED. "MY SON HAS FINALLY BECOME A MAN!"  
LADY AUGUSTA AND SHA'RIE WERE HAVING THE TIME OF THEIR LIVES BATHING SERENITY. LADY AUGUSTA KEPT PATTING SERENITY'S GROWING STOMACH. " IT BETTER BE A GIRL. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF BOYS, MEN AND THEIR TROUBLE CAUSING LIVES." SERENITY GIGGLED. "NAH. HAS TO BE A BOY." SHA'RIE SAID RUBBING SERENITY'S BACK WITH HER HANDS. " HEERO WANTS TWINS. I WOULDN'T MIND IF WE HAVE TWINS. I THINK THAT WOULD BE A GREAT THING. I ALWAYS WANTED A BIG FAMILY." SAID SERENITY. LADY AUGUSTA LAUGHED. " YOU WILL HAVE A LARGE FAMILY IF YOU KEEP UP WITH WHAT YOU BOTH ARE DOING." " HEY!" CRIED SERENITY AS SHE SPLASHED BOTH WOMEN WITH WATER.  
  
" BULLSEYE!" " YOUR STILL OFF." " NO I'M NOT." " YEA YOU ARE." "DRAT." JOHNSON SLAMMED DOWN THE BOW. " NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY I STILL CAN'T MAKE A BULLSEYE." ELLIOTT CHUCKLED. " SERENITY AND HEERO CAN." "YEA WELL SERENITY GOT TRAINING FROM HEERO THATS WHY." JAMES LAUGHED. " SHE'S STILL BETTER THAN YOU EVEN WITHOUT TRAINING." JOHNSON GROWLED. " JAMES, ENCOURAGEMENT, ENCOURAGEMENT."  
  
DARIEN HURRIED QUICKLY TO THE SHORE BY HORSE. HE HELD HIS MESSAGE FIRMLY IN HIS HAND. DARIEN SLOWED WHEN HE SAW A SMALL BOAT CONTAINING A ENGLISH PRIEST. THE PRIEST STEPPED OUT SLOWLY, HIS FACE ETCHED WITH WORRY. " MY FRIEND, I FEAR THE WORST." SAID DARIEN. " FRANCE HAS DECLARED WAR ON ENGLAND. THEY THINK IT IS MY FAULT FOR PRINCESS SERENITY'S SUICIDE. THEY BLAME ME." THE PRIEST STEPPED TO DARIEN. HE RESTED HIS OLD HAND ON DARIEN'S BROAD SHOULDER. " MY SON, I WILL GIVE THIS MESSAGE TO THE KING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. HE WILL COME WITH SEVERAL TROOPS TO DESTROY THIS UNHOLY PLACE." AS THE PRIEST'S BOAT SKIMMED THE WATER TO THE AWAITING SHIP, DARIEN SMIRKED. 'THIS IS PERFECT.' DARIEN THOUGHT.  
  
SERENITY LAID IN HEERO'S ARMS. SHE TURNED JUST A LITTLE BIT, TRYING NOT TO WAKE THE SLEEPING HEERO. SHE TURNED ON HER SIDE LETTING OUT A HEAVY BREATH AS SHE DID SO. SHE PUT A HAND UNDER HER HEAD, TRYING TO MAKE HERSELF COMFORTABLE WHICH WAS VERY HARD TO DO. SHE WAS HUNGRY, TIRED, RESTLESS, AND SHE WANTED TO READ. SERENITY TURNED HER HEAD TO SEE HEERO. SHE DECIDED TO GET UP. FIRST SHE WIGGLED TILL SHE WAS AT THE EDGE OF THE BED. THEN WITH A GENTLE HAND, SHE MOVED HEERO'S ARM. TO MAKE SURE HE WAS GRASPING SOMETHING, SHE MOVED HER PILLOW TO HIS ARM. SHE STROKED HIS FACE. HEERO TOOK A DEEP BREATH IN HIS SLEEP AND PULLED THE PILLOW CLOSER TO HIM. WITH THAT DONE, SERENITY RAISED OUT OF BED. SHE SLIPPED ON HER ROBE AND SLIPPERS. SHE OPENED THE DOOR SILENTLY AND SLIPPED OUT.  
  
SERENITY ENTERED THE HALL THAT WAS LITE BY CANDLES. SHE WALKED TO A TABLE AND TOOK A CANDLE AND A CANDLE HOLDER. SHE LITE THE CANDLE WITH ANOTHER CANDLE AND STUCK IT INTO THE HOLDER. SHE WALKED DOWN SEVERAL CORRIDORS TILL SHE WAS OUTSIDE OF THE LIBRARY. SHE PUSHED OPEN THE HEAVY DOOR. ONCE INSIDE, SERENITY CLOSED THE DOOR. SERENITY LITE A LAMP. SHE WALKED THROUGH SEVERAL SHELVES OF BOOKS HOPING TO FIND THE RIGHT ONE. SHE FINGERED EACH BOOK LOOKING FOR A TITLE THAT WOULD CATCH HER EYE. SERENITY'S EYES LITE UP WHEN SHE SAW A BOOK THAT INTERESTED HER. " YUY FAMILY MEMORIES AND PORTRAITS." SERENITY PICKED UP THE BOOK AND TREKKED OVER TO A LOVE SEAT. SHE OPENED THE BOOK AND AUTOMATICALLY SMILED. A FAMILY PORTRAIT MET HER EYES. IN THE BACK STOOD WHO MUST HAVE BEEN HEERO'S GRANDFATHER. NEXT TO HIM STOOD HEERO'S GRANDMOTHER. THE SECOND LINE HELD HEERO'S TWO UNCLES AND THEIR WIVES. SERENITY PAUSED SO SHE COULD UNFOLD THE PAPER SO SHE COULD SEE THE WHOLE PORTRAIT. THE THIRD LINE HELD HEERO'S MOTHER AND FATHER WITH ANOTHER MAN WHO MUST HAVE BEEN HEERO'S OLDER BROTHER. THE LAST LINE HAD HEERO HIMSELF WITH TWO GIRLS, ONE OF WHOM LOOKED THE AGE OF TEN AND THE OTHER LOOKED THE AGE OF THREE. HEERO LOOKED THE AGE OF ELEVEN.  
  
" NICE PICTURE." SERENITY SQUEAKED. SHE TURNED TO SEE LADY AUGUSTA IN HER NIGHT CLOTHES. LADY AUGUSTA ROUNDED THE SEAT TO SIT NEXT TO SERENITY." THAT'S HEERO'S OLDER BROTHER ALAN. THEN HIS TWO SISTERS, ALEXA WHO WAS NINE AND MARY, SHE WAS FIVE. THEY DIED WHEN HEERO WAS ELEVEN. ALAN, AND ALEXA OF YELLOW FEVER. MARY WAS TRAMPLED BY A COACH OF HORSES IN THE MARKET PLACE IN THE KINGDOM. HEERO WENT THROUGH A PERIOD WHERE HE WOULDN'T EAT OR TALK. IT KILLED HIM ON THE INSIDE. "LADY AUGUSTA PUT THE PICTURE IN IT'S RIGHTFULL PLACE. SHE FLIPPED THE PAGE. "THIS IS THE DAY WHEN WE SENT HEERO TO ENGLAND. HE WAS SO SAD. HE WAS SO SMALL. "SERENITY TURNED. " WHEN DID YOU SEND HEERO TO ENGLAND?" LADY AUGUSTA SIGHED. " YEARS AGO, WHEN HE WAS ELEVEN. A FEW DAYS AFTER MARY DIED. WE DECIDED THEN THAT HE HAD TO LEAVE AND GET AWAY FROM ALL THIS HORRIBLE MESS, YET WHEN HE MEETS YOU, HE GETS IN TROUBLE." LADY AUGUSTA SMILED. "HE MEETS YOU AND HE FINALLY COMES OUT OF HIS SHELL. YOU GIVE HIM HAPPINESS. HE COULDN'T BEAR TO DIE AND HAVE YOU LIVE ALONE. SO HE DEVISED THIS PLAN. MY SON IS VERY SMART AND STRATEGIC AS YOU HAVE ALREADY NOTICED." LADY AUGUSTA SMILED AGAIN. "EVERYTIME HEERO COMES HOME, HE ALWAYS GOES AND VISITS HIS BROTHER AND SISTERS. HE MISSES THEM SO. YOUR LOVE IS FILLING IN THOSE SPACES THAT HAVE BEEN EMPTY FOR SO LONG. I'M HAPPY THAT HE IS HAPPY."  
  
SERENITY WALKED TO HER MOTHER'S ROOM. SHE KNOCKED TWICE THEN ENTERED. HER MOTHER SAT UP IN HER BED. SERENITY STOOD AT THE CLOSED DOOR. QUEEN MARIANETTE HELD OUT HER ARMS. SERENITY CLIMBED INTO BED NEXT TO HER MOTHER. QUEEN MARIANETTE PULLED UP THE COVERS ON BOTH OF THEM. " YOU USED TO CLIMB INTO BED WITH ME WHEN YOU WERE SCARED OR WORRIED. WHAT'S WRONG?" SERENITY GRINNED. " NOTHING. I WAS LOOKING AT SOMETHING IN THE LIBRARY. IT WAS HEERO'S FAMILY PORTRAIT. HE WAS ELEVEN WHEN IT WAS DONE. HE HAD A BROTHER AND TWO SISTERS. THEY ALL ARE DEAD. I FEEL SO BAD FOR HIM." SERENITY SAID WHILE SNUGGLING CLOSER TO HER MOTHER. QUEEN MARIANETTE PUT A COMFORTINING ARM AROUND HER DAUGHTER. " DON'T WORRY, WE WILL ALL GET THROUGH IT ALL."  
  
HEERO WOKE UP FROM HIS PEACEFUL SLEEP. HE LOOKED DOWN AT SERENITY'S PILLOW. HEERO BOLTED UPRIGHT. " SERENA? SERNEA WHERE ARE YOU?" HEERO GATHERED CLOTHES AND RAN OUT INTO THE HALL. HE PASSED BY A WINDOW. THE SUN WAS JUST NOW COMING UP. HEERO RAN DOWN TO THE KITCHEN ON THE SECOND FLOOR. HE RAN INTO SHA'RIE, LITERALLY. " OH SORRY SHA'RIE. I DIDN'T MEAN TO. HAVE YOU SEEN SERENITY?" SHA'RIE NODDED. " SHE'S OUTSIDE WAITING FOR YOU. THE KNIGHTS ASWELL. YOU CAN COME WITH ME; I'M GOING OUT THERE. THE QUEEN AND YOUR PARENTS ARE OUTSIDE TOO." SHA'RIE GIGGLED AT HEERO'S SHOCKED EXPRESSION BUT FOLLOWED HER NONE THE LESS.  
  
HEERO WALKED OUTSIDE TO SEE SERENITY SITTING IN A FIELD PICKING FLOWERS LIKE A SMALL CHILD. HEERO PASSED SHA'RIE IN A RUN TO GET TO SERENITY. ONCE HE REACHED HER, HE SLOWED DOWN TO A WALK. HE SAT NEXT TO SERENITY. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" HEERO ASKED. SERENITY LOOKED UP AT HIM. SHE HANDED HALF OF THE FLOWERS TO HEERO. " HELP ME UP." SERENITY SAID. AS TOLD, HEERO HELPED SERENITY UP. SERENITY WHISTELED TO EVERYONE. THEY LOOKED UP AND BEGAN TO MAKE THEIR WAY TO HER. SERENITY TOOK HEERO'S FREE HAND AND LEAD HIM TO HIS OWN BROTHER AND SISTERS GRAVES. EVERYONE LINED UP IN A LINE BESIDE THEM, SIDE-BY-SIDE.  
  
" PUT YOUR FLOWERS NEXT TO THE GRAVE."SERENITY SAID. HEERO LOOKED DOWN AT THE FLOWERS IN HIS HAND. HE NODDED. HEERO STEPPED FORWARD. HE PLACED HIS FLOWERS ON THE GRAVE AND STEPPED BACK. SERENITY STEPPED FORWARD AND DID THE SAME. ONCE EVERYONE HAD SET THEIR FLOWERS ON THE GRAVES THEY HEADED BACK TO THE MANSION. HEERO PULLED SERENITY ASIDE. " THANKS. I NEEDED THAT." HEERO STOPPED. " COME ON."  
  
HEERO CLOSED THE DOOR TO HIS ROOM. SERENITY SAT ON THE BED IN HER USUAL POSITION, CROSSLEGGED. HEERO LAID NEXT OT HER, HIS HAND BEHIND HIS HEAD. " DO YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW THEY DIED?" HEERO ASKED. " YOUR MOTHER TOLD ME." SERENITY SAID. " NO. I MEAN WHAT HAPPENED. I'LL BEGIN WITH MARY. MOTHER, FATHER, MARY, AND MYSELF WERE ALL IN THE KINGDOM MARKET. MARY AND I WERE PLAYING. THEN MOTHER WANTED TO LOOK AT SOMETHING AND SHE TOLD ME TO WATCH MARY WHILE SHE WAS GONE. AFTER A WHILE, I GOT BORED WITH WATCHING MARY. I SAW A FRIEND OF MINE ACROSS THE WAY. I LEFT MARY ALONE TO SEE HIM. I CAME BACK WITH MY FRIEND'S SISTER SO SHE WOULD HAVE SOMEONE TO PLAY WITH. IT WAS A VERY BIG MISTAKE. I LEFT. THE GIRL THEN STARTED TO FLIRT WITH SEVERAL GUYS AND SOON STARTED TO FORGET ABOUT MARY. MARY SAW ME HAVING FUN WITH MY FRIEND AND SHE WANTED TO COME OVER. SHE STARTED TO CROSS THE ROAD. A COACH THAT WAS BEING DRIVEN BY A DRUNKEN MAN WAS SPEEDING TOWARDS HER. I SAW IT COMING. PEOPLE STARTED YELLING ABOUT HER. I RAN AS FAST AS I COULD TO GET TO HER. THE LAST THING I REMEMBER BEFORE THAT HAPPENED WAS MARY SMILING AT ME THINKING I WAS COMING TO GET HER." HEERO ROLLED ON HIS SIDE. " IT WAS MY FAULT SHE DIED. IF I HAD JUST DONE WHAT MOTHER TOLD ME TO DO, MARY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE." HEERO STOPPED AND SNIFFED A FEW TIMES. SERENITY LAID NEXT TO HEERO. " IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT. IT WAS THAT BOY'S SISTER.YOU GAVE HER A RESPONIBILITY AND SHE DIDN'T DO IT."  
  
HEERO ROLLED AROUND AND TOOK SERENITY INTO HIS ARMS. "ALAN AND ALEXA DIED OF YELLOW FEVER. MARY AND I WERE LUCKY. WE WERE SENT AWAY TO LIVE WITH MY UNCLE THOMAS AND HIS WIFE CLARA. ALEXA WAS GOING TO TURN ELEVEN THE NEXT WEEK. ALAN WAS FIFTEEN. HE HAD SO MUCH GOING FOR HIM. HE WANTED TO BECOME A KNIGHT OF THE FRENCH ORDER." SERENITY SIGHED A HEAVY SIGH. "THAT'S WHY YOU BECAME A KNIGHT." SERENITY COULD FEEL HEERO NODDING HIS HEAD. " HEERO, YOU HAD SO MUCH PAIN WHEN YOU WERE SUCH A SMALL BOY WHEN THIS ALL HAPPENED. HEERO, I'M SO SORRY. I WISH I COULD MAKE UP FOR ALL THOSE YEARS THAT YOU WERE IN PAIN." SERENITY SNIFFLED AND ALMOST CRIED. " YOU ARE MAKING UP FOR IT. I HAVEN'T FELT ANYTING CLOSE TO WHAT I'M FEELING WITH YOU SINCE MARY DIED. FOR THE FIRST TIME I FEEL HAPPINESS. I THANK YOU FOR THAT."  
  
SHA'RIE AND JAMES LEANED AGAINST THE DOOR WHEN HEERO TOLD SERNEITY WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM AS A CHILD. SHA'RIE WAS IN TEARS. SHE NEVER HEARD SOMETHING SO TOUCHING YET SO SAD. JAMES GATHERED SHA'RIE IN HIS ARMS; HE SLOWLY STROKED HER BLACK HAIR. " BE HAPPY. HEERO HAS FINALLY OPENED UP TO SOMEONE."  
  
DARIEN CAME INTO THE DINING HALL. IT WAS EMPTY EXCEPT FOR A FEW MAIDS AND COOKS. DARIEN WALKED OUT. AS HE WAS GOING TO ROUND THE CORNER, HE HEARD THE SERVENT TALKING. " I THINK THE KNIGHT DESERVED TO BE WITH THE PRINCESS. THEY ARE SO PERFECT TOGETHER." SAID A GRUFF VOICE OF A COOK. " YES, I HOPE THEY GET AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE." AGREED A LITTLE MAID. DARIEN GROWLED. AFTER A MINUTE OF SCOWLS, HE SMIRKED. ' THE LETTER MUST BE IN MY FATHER'S HANDS.'  
A MESSANGER RAN INTO THE THRONE ROOM OF KING STEPHEN OF ENGLAND. KING STEPHEN LOOKED SUPRISED OF THE SUDDEN INTRUSION. " A MESSAGE FORM FRANCE FROM PRINCE DARIEN." SAID THE OUT OF BREATH MESSANGER. THE KING TOOK THE LETTER AND TORE IT OPEN. HIS EYES WIDENED WITH ANGER. " RALLY THE TROOPS! FRANCE WANTS A WAR, THEY CAN GET A WAR! I WANT SOLDIERS ON EVERY H.M.S. THAT THEY CAN FIT MEN ONTO! NOW!"  
  
"PAPER LORD PIERRE YUY! URGENT THAT EVERYONE IN FRANCE GETS ONE!" YELLED A LITTLE BOY. LORD PIERRE CAME OUT OF THE MANSION. THE BOY GAVE PIERRE A PAPER THEN RAN OFF TO GIVE MORE PEOPLE THE IMPORTANT NEWS. PIERRE OPENED THE FOLDED PAPER. HE READ IT SLOWLY. HIS EYES WIDENED. " AUGUSTA!"  
  
" FRANCE AT WAR WITH ENGLAND? WHY?" SERNITY ASKED. "MASON WANTS THE THRONE TO FRANCE. THE ONLY WAY OF DOING THAT IS..." HEERO TRAILED OFF." TO GET RID OF ANYONE WHO STOOD IN THE WAY OF SERENITY. " JAMES FINISHED. " THE ONLY WAY TO DO THAT IS TO GET RID OF HEERO. AND ANYONE WHO WOULD FIND OUT HIS PLAN." SAID SHA'RIE. " THAT'S WHY HE LIED. THAT'S WHY HE PANICED WHEN HE THOUGHT HIS PLAN WAS GOING TO BE EXPOSED." SAID JOHNSON. " RAT BASTARD." SERENITY SAID UNDER HER BREATH. " I HAVE AN IDEA. WHILE THE ENGLISH TROOPS ARE ON THEIR WAY, WE GO BACK AND START TO RALLY CITIZENS THAT WE SEE ON THE WAY. WE TRAIN THEM TO KILL. WE WILL PROVE ENGLAND WRONG." SAID SERENITY WITH DETERMINATION. "WHEN DO WE LEAVE?" HEERO ASKED. " TONIGHT. DEAD OF NIGHT. SHA'RIE, GET THE CLOAKS, HEERO, MOTHER, GATHER FOOD FOR THE JOURNEY. AUGUSTA, PIERRE GATHER WEAPONS. HEERO WHEN YOUR DONE WITH THE FOOD, YOU HELP WITH WEAPONS. KNIGHTS, SEND LETTERS BY BIRDS ABOUT HOUSING. THE BIRDS WILL KNOW HOW TO GET THERE, I HOPE. TELL THEM HOW MANY OF US THERE ARE." SERENITY SAID GIVING INSTRUCTIONS. " WHAT WILL YOU DO?" HEERO ASKED. " I WILL FIRST GO THROWUP THEN I WILL GET CLOTHES. PACK SMALL, ONLY THINGS YOU CAN CARRY. ONCE WE ARE DONE WITH OUR PARTS, START HIDING THINGS. SILVERWARE, VASES, PLATES, EVERYTHING. WE HAVE TO MAKE THIS PLACE LOOK LIKE IT HAS BEEN ABANDONED AND RAVAGED. HOP TO IT!"  
  
" ARE WE READY?" SERENITY ASKED. " YES." CHORUSED EIGHT VOICES. SERENITY NODDED AND SURVEYED THE BOTTOM FLOOR OF THE MANSION. IT CERTAINLY LOOKED ABANDONED. CURTAINS WERE SHREDDED AND SOME DISHES WERE BROKEN ON THE GROUND. YES, IT LOOKED ABANDONED. " LET'S GET GOING."  
  
THE GROUP WALKED IN A BLOB INSTEAD OF TWO PARALLEL LINES. THEY TALKED LIGHTLY, STRAINING THEIR EARS TO HEAR ANY UNUSUAL SOUNDS. THEY WALKED UNTIL THEY CAME TOWN CALLED CINNA. THEY WALKED UP TO THE GATE AND KNOCKED FOUR TIMES IN A CERTAIN MANNER. THE GATE CREEPED OPEN. " PASSWORD." "REBELLION." THE VOICE HESITATED. " PROOF THAT WHO YOU SAY YOU SAY YOU ARE." SERENITY STUCK HER HAND INTO THE GATE TO SHOW THE ROYAL RING. "COME IN."  
  
THE GROUP ENTERED THE GATES. ALL OF THE TOWNSPEOPLE WERE GATHERED INTO THE TOWN SQUARE. THE ELDER OF THE VILLAGE CAME TO A STAGE. " SHE CLAIMS TO BE PRINCESS SERENITY. THE PRINCESS WHO WILL LEAD THE FIGHT AGAINST ENGLAND. COME HERE CHILD." SERENITY LEFT THE GROUP TO THE STAGE. " IF YOU ARE WHO YOU SAY YOU ARE, YOU MUST HAVE THE ROYAL BIRTHMARK. CHILD, LIFT YOUR SKIRTS TO SHOW YOUR HIP." SERENITY LIFTED HER SKIRTS AS SHE WAS TOLD. MANY PEOPLE GASPED. SERENITY HAD A SMALL CRESTENT MOON ON HER SKIN. YOU COULD NOT TELL IF IT HAD BEEN BURNED ONTO HER SKIN, OR THAT SHE HAD BEEN BORN THAT WAY.  
  
ALL OF THE TOWN PROCEEDED TO GET DOWN ON THEIR KNEES AND PUT THEIR HEADS DOWN ON THE GROUND. SERENITY SMILED TO THE GASPING PEOPLE. " PLEASE STAND. WE JUST WANT A FAVOR." A TOWNSWOMAN STEPPED FORWARD. " SERENITY, WHAT IS IT? WE ARE YOUR LOYAL SERVANTS." SERENITY SMILED AT THE WOMAN. " WE ARE LOOKING FOR A PLACE TO ROOM." THE WOMAN'S EYES SHINNED. " OF COARSE. I WILL ROOM YOU. THERE IS PLENTY OF ROOM IN THE INN. COME WITH ME." SERENITY SMILED KINDLY AT THE SMALL WOMAN. SHE STEPPED DOWN FROM THE STAGE AND PROCEEDED TO FOLLOW THE GROUP TO THE "CINNA INN".  
  
"I HOPE THIS ISN'T A PROBLEM." QUEEN MARIANNETT SAID. " OH NO PROBLEM. WHEN WE RECIEVED WORD OF YOUR ARRIVAL, I TIDIED UP THE PLACE. BY THE WAY, MY NAME FELICIA. FELICIA KAEDENCE BORDEUX." THE WOMAN BOWED DEEPLY. " HOW MANY TOWNS KNOW OF OUR IDEA?" HEERO ASKED. FELICIA SET HER BAG OF GROCERIES ON THE TABLE. " OH, ALL THE TOWNS IN FRANCE. EVERSENSE THE PROCLAMATION OF WAR, EVERYONE'S BEEN WAITING ON A LETTER FROM THEIR PRINCESS. THEY KNEW YOU WEREN'T DEAD. THEY REALIZED THAT AND MANY TOWNS HAVE BEGAN TRAINING." JAMES CHUCKLED. " NEWS TRAVELS FAST." HE SAID. LORD PIERRE NODDED IN AGREEMENT. " TO BE HONEST, IT'S ABOUT TIME. EVERYONE WAS WAITING ON A MOVE FROM THE KING BUT NOTHING HAPPENED. EXCUSE MY LANGUAGE BUT WHAT SHIT. BUT ATLEAST WE HAVE A LEADER- YOU PRINCESS SERENITY." SERENITY BLUSHED. " IT'S NOTHING REALLY. NOTHING AT ALL."  
  
FELICIA WALKED TO A SMALLER TABLE AND GRABBED A ROLLED UP NEWSPAPER. " YOU SHOULD READ THIS." HEERO TOOK THE PAPER AND BEGAN TO READ THE PAPER ALOUD. " ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS OF FRANCE. IT HAS RECENTLY COME TO THE KING THAT THE BRITISH SOILDERS WILL BE ROOMING IN FRENCH CITIZENS HOUSES. THERE IS NOT A CHOICE IN THIS MATTER. ALL TOWNMEETINGS MUST NOW BE CANCLLED. THERE WILL BE ATLEAST FIVE BRITISH SOILDERS FOR EVERY HOUSE. EVERYONE WILL ATTEND CHURCH PROMPTLY AT TEN IN THE MORNING. NO MORE RELIGIOUS PREACHING AFTER ELEVEN. CURFEW WILL BE AT NINE IN THE EVENING. ANY PERSON OR PERSONS FOUND WANDERING THE STREETS AFTER CURFEW WILL BE PUNISHED.IF THESE DEMANDS ARE NOT MET, THAT PERSON OR PERSONS WILL BE PUNISHED SEVERLY, STATED BY THE KING." HEERO STOPPED READING. " WHAT THE HELL? FRANCE HAS SUDDENLY TURNED INTO A PRISON."SAID LORD PIERRE. " WHY ARE THEY PUTTING BRTISH SOLDIERS IN FRENCH HOUSES? THIS IS WAR NOT A VACATION PLACE." PIERRE ASKED IN ALMOST UNCONTROLABLE RAGE. FELEICIA LAUGHED DRYLY. " IT GETS WORSE. IF WE DON'T FOLLOW BRITISH RULES WHILE THE SOLDIERS ARE HERE, WE ARE IMMIDIATLY SENT TO THE GALLOWS. WE HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING THEY TELL US. IF THEY WANT BEER, GIVE 'EM BEER. IF THEY WANT YOUR SHIRT, GIVE IT TO 'EM. IF THEY WANT SEX, DAMNIT LADIES, YOU BETTER STRIP." SAID FELICIA.  
  
SERENITYS KNUCKLES WENT WHITE. " FELICIA, GO TO EVERY HOUSE IN THE TOWN. TELL THEM TO GO TO SLEEP NOW. TRAINING BEGINS AT MIDNIGHT." SHA'RIE LOOKED AT SERENITY. " MIDNIGHT?" SHE ASKED. "YES MIDNIGHT. DEFEATING THE BRITISH WILL TAKE TRAINING.TRAINING REQUIRES SACRIFICES. WE WILL SPEND EVERY MINUTE TRAINING. IF YOU AREN'T TRAINING, YOU ARE TEACHING ANOTHER THE MOVES. SHA'RIE, AUGUSTA, GO WITH HER." THE THREE WOMEN NODDED AND LEFT INTO THE NIGHT. " I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT." SAID SERENITY.  
  
Dun dun dun! So whaddaya think? I hope you like it. SilverSayian: I wrote this for myself and my friends. That's why its in capitals. Don't worry, that will be over soon. Thanx for the review! Jupiter Angel: Thanx for the review! Hope you like the chapter Moon Smurf: Next chapter wont be in capitals. I hope that makes it easier for you. Thanx for the review! 


	4. Cough cough:: special chapter ::cough co...

FORBIDDEN PASSION SIDESTORY  
  
Ishtar: sorry its takin me so long. Sigh just didn't have it in me. I've been in the hospital on and off. Anywhoz, im sorry that this is in caps. I started it that way and I ended it that way. But the next chaps arent going to be that way. Wellz, here's the ~special~ sidestory..:cough cough:: special. . bad Ishtar. I don't own anything. Enjoy! Toodles!  
  
HEERO LAID SERENITY ON HER BED. HE KISSED HER PASSIONATLY AS HIS HANDS ROAMED OVER HER SILK NIGHTGOWN. HEERO FOUND THE DRAWSTRING AND PULLED ON IT. SERENITY'S GOWN LOOSENED. HEERO PULLED IT TO HER WAIST.HE LOOKED AT HER IN AWE. SHE WAS GORGEOUS; HER PALE ALABASTER SKIN GLOWED WITH AN ENCHANTING LIGHT.  
  
SERENITY LOOKED AT HEERO. HE SEEMED AMAZED AT HOW SHE LOOKED. SHE TOUCHED HIS FACE LIGHTLY. SERENITY'S FINGERS PASSED OVER HEERO'S LIPS. HE KISSED EACH ONE AS IT PASSED BY. SERENITY'S HAND MOVED TO HEERO'S ARMOR. SHE SLOWLY UNDID THE KNOT THAT HELD THE SHOULDER ARMOR IN PLACE. HEERO GROANED. THIS WAS TORCHER TO HIM. SERENITY WAS GOING SO SLOW WITH REMOVING HIS ARMOR THAT IT MADE HEERO WANT SERENITY MORE THAN EVER.  
  
SERENITY'S FINGERS WORKED THE KNOTS LOOSE ON HEERO'S SHOULER ARMOR. SHE SLID THEM OFF AND LAID THEM ON THE FLOOR. NEXT CAME THE BREASTPLATE. SERENITY'S FINGERS SLIPPED INSIDE HEERO'S SHIRT. SHE UNDID THE KNOT THEN SLID THE PLATE OFF, ALSO PLACING THE PLATE ON THE FLOOR. NEXT CAME HEERO'S BLACK SHIRT. SERENITY RAISED IT OVER HEERO'S HEAD AND THREW IT TO THE FLOOR. SHE STOPPED TO LOOK AT HEERO'S MUSCELED CHEST. SHE REACHED FOREWARD AND TOUCHED HEERO'S CHEST. SERENITY SIGHED AS SHE RAN A SLENDER FINGER OVER EACH DEFINED MUSCLE. HEERO GROANED. HE FELT AS IF SERENITY WAS GIVING HIM SWEET PLEASURE THAT HE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HOLD ANYMORE.  
  
SERENITY REACHED FOR HEERO'S BELT BUT HEEERO STOPPED HER.  
  
" WAIT." HEERO TOLD HER.  
  
" SLOWLY. I WANT YOU TO ENJOY THIS."  
  
HEERO PUSHED SERENITY ON HER BED AGAIN. HE KISSED HER AS HIS HANDS ROAMED OVER HER FLAWLESS BODY. SERENITY MOANED. HER BODY WAS ON FIRE WITH EVERY TOUCH HEERO GAVE HER. SERENITY MOANED AGAIN. HEERO SLOWLY PULLED THE STRAPLESS LACE DOWN. HE SAT BACK FOR THE SECOND TIME. SERENITY'S BREASTS WERE PERFECTLY ROUNDED. HER CHEST WAS PERFECTION. SERENITY BLUSHED DEEP RED. SHE FOLDED HER ARMS OVER HER CHEST ON INSTINCT. HEERO SMILED AT HER.  
  
" DON'T. DON'T HIDE. YOU ARE TOO BEAUTIFUL TO HIDE." HEERO SAID AS HE GENTLY TOOK SERENITY'S ARMS AWAY FROM HER CHEST. HEERO BENT DOWN AND KISSED AROUND THE DARK AREA OF SERENITY'S LEFT BREAST. SERENITY'S GROANS FILLED HEERO'S EARS AS HE WORKED ON PLEASURING SERENITY. SERENITY NEEDED HEERO TO TAKE HER, GIVE HER PLEASURE. SHE NEEDED THAT FROM HIM, HEERO WAS CERTAINLY NOT GOING TO DISAPPOINT HER.  
  
SERENITY NEEDED HEERO TO GO SOMEWHERE, SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHERE BUT HER BODY THROBBED FOR WANTON TOUCH. HEERO SENSED WHAT SERENITY WANTED AND HAPPILY OBLIGED. HE MOVED DOWNWARD TO SERENITY'S PERFECT ROUND\ BREASTS. HEERO TOOK THE HARD PINK PEBBLE INTO HIS MOUTH. SERENITY GASPED. SHE MOANED AGAIN AS HEERO'S WARM MOUTH COVERED HER COOL ERECT NIPPLE. HEERO FLICKED AT HER NIPPLE WITH HIS MOIST TONGUE.  
  
SERENITY'S FINGERS WERE THE ONLY THINGS THAT SHEILDED HER PASSIONATE CRIES. HOW LONG WOULD THIS PLEASURE REMAIN? MINUTES, SECONDS? SERENITY HOPED IT WOULD LAST FOREVER. SHE RAN HER FINGERS THROUGH HER LOVER'S HAIR. HEERO TOOK THIS A SIGN TO MOVE ON TO THE OTHER ERECT PEBBLE.  
  
HEERO SUCKLED LOVINGLY AT HER BREAST, SLOWLY TAKING HIS TIME. HE WANTED TO GIVE SERENITY PLEASURE BUT WITH HER SOFT MOANS AND WHIMPERS, IT WAS GETTING HARD TO RESIST, SERENITY GRABBED HEERO'S FACE. SHE CRUSHED HER LIPS AGAINST HIS. HEERO CLAIMED HER SWOLLEN ROSY LIPS WITH HIS. THEIR TONGUES MINGLED TOGETHER WITH INTENSITY.  
  
" PLEASE." SERENITY PLEADED.  
  
" PLEASE. SHOW ME YOU LOVE ME. SHOW ME THAT YOU WANT ME. PLEASE." HEERO STOPPED HIS BELOVED'S PLEADING. HE SETTLED BETWEEN SERENITY'S THIGHS, HIS PULSING MEMBER AT HER ENTRANCE.  
  
" SERENITY." HEERO HUSKILY WHISPERED. SERENITY'S BRIGHT BLUE EYES SEARCHED HEERO'S.  
  
" HOLD ON TO ME." SERENITY STROKED THE SIDE OF HEERO'S FACE. CONTINUE, HER GESTURES TOLD HIM.  
  
HEERO WAS INSIDE HER IN ONE LONG POWERFUL THRUST. SERENITY CRIED OUT IN PAIN. SHE BIT DOWN ON HEERO'S SHOULDER TO MUFFLE HER CRIES. HEERO WINCED BUT DID NOTHING. SERENITY ARCHED HER BACK. SHE LAID SILENT. HEERO STROKED HER BACK AND WHISPERED SOOTHING WORDS TO HER. SERENITY LET HEERO HOLD HER AS SHE AJUSTED TO THIS PRESENCE INSIDE HER. SERENITY NODDED SLIGHTLY.  
  
HEERO MOVED SLOWLY. HE DIDN'T WANT TO HURT HIS PRINCESS ANYMORE THEN HE HAD TO. SERENITY'S PAIN FILLED HISSES TURNED TO WHIMPERS OF PLEASURE. SHE WRAPPED HER ARMS AROUND HEERO'S NECK, URGING HIM TO GO FASTER. EACH POWERFUL THRUST HE GAVE SERENITY, SHE GROANED WITH PLEASURE.  
  
HEERO GROANED. HE FELT SO AMAZED, SO LOVED. HE LISTENED AS HIS LOVER WRITHED UNDERNEATH HIM. SHE SCREAMED FOR MORE. " YES," HEERO THOUGHT, " LET ME FILL YOU WITH MYSELF. LET ME SHOW YOU I LOVE YOU." HEERO KISSED SERENITY PASSIONATLY, COVERING HER CRIES OF PASSION.  
  
" I FEEL A CONNECTION. SOMETHING SO GRAND THAT I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT. WHAT IS THIS FEELING?" SERENITY THOUGHT AS THE PLEASURE THAT HER LOVER WAS GIVING HER STARTED TO ECSALATE.  
  
WHIMPERS BECAME HIGHER, GRUNTS BECAME LONGER MOANS OF PLEASURE. SWEAT BEADED ON THE ENTWINED BODIES OF THE PASSIONATE LOVERS. TIME SEEMED TO STOP. SERENITY'S INSIDES CHURNED, TWISTING WITH SOON TO COME RELEASE. HER MOANS BECAME HIGHER, ALMOST SCREAMS OF ECTASY. SHE COULD FEEL HEERO'S NEARAGE AS HE THRUSTED FASTER. TEARS SPILLED SILENTLY DOWN HER FACE. SHE TOOK HOLD OF HEERO, IT SEEMED THAT THIS PLEASURE WAS ABOUT TO END.  
  
THEIR MUSCLES LOCKED. HEERO COVERED SERENITY'S MOUTH, TAKING IN THE SCREAMS OF HER CLIMAX AS HE TOO YELLED HIS RELEASE. HEERO COLLAPSED ON SERENITY; THEY WERE BOTH BREATHING RAPIDLY. HEERO ROLLED TO THE SIDE SO HE WOULD NOT CRUSH SERENITY UNDER HIS WEIGHT. THEY RELAXED, SERENITY STROKING HEERO'S WET MATTED HAIR AWAY FROM HIS PLEASURE FILLED EYES. HE KISSED HER. HE PULLED THE COVERS OVER THEM. SERENITY LAID ON HEERO'S CHEST. HEERO MOVED A FEW STRANDS OF SWEATY HAIR AWAY FROM SERENITY'S FACE.  
  
"I LOVE YOU."HEERO SAID HUSKILY.  
  
SERENITY LOOKED AT HIM." I LOVE YOU TOO, HEERO. FOREVER."  
  
HEERO LOOKED INTO THE EYES OF HIS YOUNG BEAUTIFUL PASSIONATE LOVER. HEERO KISSED SERENITY AS HE WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND HER. SERENITY LOOKED UP AT HEERO. SHE WAS SO GLAD THAT HE HAD CHOSEN HER. HE CHOSE HER TO GIVE HIS LOVE TO. JUST AS HEERO CHOSE HER, SERENITY CHOSE HEERO TO GIVE HER INNOCENNCE TO. FORBIDDEN. 


End file.
